crónicas sin futuro
by beth726
Summary: un futuro sin esperanza, una guerra sin razón, ¿como llegamos aquí?...si este es mi futuro no lo quiero.
1. Inicio

"_**Obscuridad, guerra, gritos, sangre….muerte…nada"**_

La cabeza dolía, se sentía mareada, no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, daba igual, todo era obscuridad, ¿Dónde estaba?, todo lo que recordaba era estar con sus amigas y profesora en la sala de música, recordaba una extraña luz y de ahí nada. ¿Y sus amigas?... ¿qué había pasado con ellas?

Se puso de pie, se alegraba de no estar herida, con las manos toco la pared, la cual estaba fría y húmeda, no se oía nada, su corazón latía fuertemente, si ella estaba en ese lugar ¿dónde estaban sus amigas?

― ¿Mio?―susurro esperando obtener una respuesta ―alguien…chicas― sentía un nudo en la garganta ― _piensa Ritsu, piensa_― empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos y al sentir su teléfono sonrió, pero duro solo unos segundos al darse cuenta de que no encendía.

― ¡joder!― grito lanzando el teléfono en medio de esa obscuridad y obtuvo un quejido de dolor.

―quien… quien anda ahí― se escuchó una voz nerviosa y asustada, una voz que Ritsu podía identificar en cualquier lugar del mundo.

― ¡Mio!― grito.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos chicas y un chico vestidos completamente de negro con chaleco antibalas y pistoleras corrían a toda prisa, todo alrededor eran las ruinas de grandes edificios, "una ciudad sin vida" era la mejor manera de describirlo.

― ¡deprisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo!― grito una chica de cabellos y ojos obscuros como la misma noche. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y unos cuantos mechones caían libremente hacia su frente y lados, portaba un rifle m6a2 spartan.

Detrás de ella otra chica corría mientras en sus manos llevaba una escopeta mossberg. Ella tenía el cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos color miel. ― ¿crees que estén en ese lugar?― pregunto mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo del paso.

― Eso espero― susurro la morena mientras se giraba para ver a un chico de rebeldes cabellos castaños, de grandes y brillantes ojos chocolates, el también portaba un rifle m6a2 Spartan. El chico corría un poco más lento y al parecer distraído. ―_yo también me preocupo por el―_ pensaba la chica mientras disminuía un poco el paso para poder girar la vista y mirar hacia a un edificio alto y luego volvía a fijar la vista hacia delante.

Ritsu por fin había logrado llegar hasta Mio, le costó mucho lograr calmarla, no era para menos, no sabían dónde estaban ni él porque y aun no tenían rastros de sus amigas.

―Rit…Ristu…tengo miedo― susurraba la pelinegra mientras intentaba calmar su llanto.

―No te preocupes Mio, no dejare que nada malo te pase― dijo Ritsu con tanta seguridad que incluso Mio se sorprendió.

― Ristu tu…― no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante escucharon como una puerta se abría y la luz del sol que inundo el lugar no les permitía ver con claridad.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Deprisa!― les grito el chico castaño a unas asustadas Ritsu y Mio ― si no se apresuran no podremos encontrar a tiempo a sus amigas― les hablo con más calma mientras se acercaba a ellas. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Ritsu se colocaba delante de Mio para protegerla y le lanzaba una mirada asesina. ―_supongo que eso nunca cambiara_―pensó

― No creen que si quisiera lastimarlas ¿ya lo habría hecho?― contesto el chico mientras señalaba su arma; al ver que ellas seguían dudando se dispuso a salir ― ya les dije que no las quiero lastimar, he venido aquí para rescatarlas, y si no se apresuran no podremos encontrar a las demás― y al terminar de decir eso se alejó esperando que ellas lo siguieran.

A pesar del miedo que sentían había algo en el chico que se les hacía muy familiar, además el chico menciono a sus amigas, si ellas estaban en peligro tenían que encontrarlas y pronto.

Ritsu tomo la mano de Mio y juntas salieron del lugar donde se encontraban, al parecer habían estado en una bodega, ¿Dónde estaban? Se preguntaban mientras observaban todo alrededor, todo parecía desierto, no había nada más que bodegas, unas filan inmensas de bodegas.

― ¿dónde estamos?― pregunto Ritsu mientras sentía como Mio le apretaba con más fuerza su mano.

― Si se los digiera…nunca me creerían― dijo el chico mientras caminaba con el rifle apuntando, como si esperara encontrar algún enemigo, su manera de andar era parecida a la de un militar, aunque no parecía ser mayor que ellas.

Decidieron no preguntar más y seguirlo con cautela, después de unos minutos de caminar pudieron observar a lo lejos algo que las lleno de alegría; Yui, Mugi, y su profesora estaban a salvo y agitaban los brazos emocionadas. También observaron a dos chicas armadas que nunca habían visto, supusieron que eran amigas del chico que las había ayudado.

― ¡Ricchan!― grito Yui cuando estuvieron cerca y se lanzaba a abrazarlas― creímos que algo malo les había sucedido.

― nosotras pensamos lo mismo― dijo Mio más calmada al ver a sus amigas a salvo.

― Mio-chan ¿Quién es ese chico?― pregunto Mugi al observar al chico castaño que miraba detenidamente a Yui.

Antes de que Mio pudiera responder el castaño hablo ― ¿dónde están las demás?― pregunto preocupado.

― es verdad― comenzó a hablar Mugi― faltan Azusa-chan, Ui-chan y Jun-chan, ellas estaban con nosotras en la sala de música.

― Si… ¿Dónde están Azu-nya y mi hermana?― pregunto Yui mientras miraba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de que la pequeña gatita y su hermana aparecieran

― no podemos llevar a tantos, debemos llevarlas primero y luego regresaremos por las demás, y aun no sabemos dónde están…si buscamos entre todas las bodegas tardaríamos demasiado.― contesto la chica de coleta se acomodaba el rifle y comenzaba a caminar. ― es hora de movernos―

― ¡no me iré sin Azu-nya, ni Ui, ni Jun!― grito Yui mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

― no creo que sea correcto irnos sin ellas― ahora la chica de ojos miel hablo― sabes bien que no puedo irme sin "ellas"―

―Mitzuki…lleva a las demás a donde se encuentra el helicóptero, yo me quedare para buscar a las demás― dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia las bodegas.

― ¡sabes bien que no tenemos mucho tiempo!― grito, pero el chico ya había comenzado a correr ―_idiota_― pensó. ―Aiko…apurémonos, si llegamos rápido al helicóptero quizás logremos regresar a tiempo por Hikari y el resto. ―justo cuando iba a continuar caminando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo.

―espera… que pasa con nuestras amigas― pregunto Ritsu, pudo ver como ella evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

― Ellas estarán bien…Hikari las encontrara y mantendrá a salvo…_tiene que_.― y con esto comenzó a caminar seguida por el resto.

**BUENO, ESPERABA SUBIR ESTO ANTES PERO NO PUDE TERMINARLO A TIEMPO.**

**SÉ QUE ESTA MEDIO RARO, Y QUE HAY MUCHAS INTERROGANTES COMO ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LAS DEMÁS? ¿QUIÉNES SON ESOS CHICOS? ¿DÓNDE ES QUE ESTÁN? ¿CÓMO LLEGARON AHÍ? ETC, ETC… ESO SE IRÁ DESCUBRIENDO CON FORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, DEBO ADMITIR QUE DESDE QUE ME SURGIÓ LA IDEA SUPUSE QUE SERÍA UN RETO, PERO EN FIN. NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG. CAP.**


	2. ¿que es esto?

Azusa miraba detenidamente la pequeña rendija por donde entraban unos cuantos rayos de luz, ¿Dónde estaba?, se preguntaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había despertado, sentía miedo, dirigió su vista a un lado donde Jun intentaba calmar a una Ui quien no paraba de llorar por no saber nada de su hermana.

―_Yui sempai donde esta_― se preguntaba mentalmente la gatita.

Las chicas caminaban con pesadez, seguían preocupadas por no saber nada de Azusa, Ui ni Jun, tenían muchas preguntas, pero una parte de ellas les decía que las respuestas no les iban a agradar.

― Tu amigo traerá a salvo a nuestras amigas ¿verdad?― pregunto Ritsu a la chica de coleta y ojos color miel.

― Si Hikari dijo que lo haría, ten por seguro que es cierto― dijo la chica sin mirar a RItsu.

Yui aún seguía sollozando por su hermana y su gatita ―_Azu-nya donde estas_― pensaba mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

Sawako caminaba mostrándose preocupada por no saber nada de sus demás estudiantes y aun mas preocupada por no saber en qué clase de situación se encontraban_― no importa lo que pase, debo protegerlas….sobre todo a ella_―pensaba.

― disculpa…―comenzó a decir Mugi que miraba alrededor nerviosa ―donde… ¿dónde estamos?

― en una ciudad sin vida― contesto fríamente Mitsuki

― disculpen a mi amiga― dijo la chica de cabellos castaños como Yui― les explicaremos todo en cuanto estemos en un sitio seguro…por cierto me llamo Aiko, ella es Mitsuki y el chico se llama Hikari― contesto amablemente la chica.

― _es extraño que no digieran sus apellidos_― pensaba Mio quien miraba como Ritsu seguía molesta con toda esa situación.

El chico castaño seguía corriendo por todo el lugar, necesitaba encontrar a las demás lo más pronto posible ― _espero que los puedan distraer lo suficiente_― pensaba mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente. El chico por fin se detuvo cuando el sonido de un aparato parecido a un rastreador comenzó a sonar lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

―Desearía poder ser más alta― decía Azusa quien estaba trepada en los hombros de Ui y Jun e intentaba llegar a la pequeña rendija del techo.

―Asusa ¿puedes ver algo?― preguntaba la bajista del club de jazz.

― Ni siquiera puedo…―Azusa no pudo continuar debido a que una puerta abriéndose las asusto provocando que la más pequeña cayera.

Las tres se quedaron viendo al chico delante de ellas quien parecía feliz de verlas.

― Deprisa…sus amigas las están esperando― contesto el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar.

― ¡espera!― Grito Azusa ― ¿Quién eres?

― ¿sabes dónde está mi Onne-chan?― pregunto esperanzaba Ui.

El chico mostro una brillante y cálida sonrisa ―ellas están a salvo, pero debemos darnos prisa si queremos salir de este lugar a tiempo― dijo mientras les hacía señas de que lo siguieran.

A pesar de tener cierta desconfianza decidieron seguirlo, aunque había algo en ese chico que les recordaba mucho a cierta cabeza hueca.

Mientras tanto el resto había logrado llegar a un edificio alto en donde entraron por una deplorable puerta que apenas y se podía sostener.

― Los elevadores no funcionan, tendremos que usar las escaleras― dijo Mitsuki a las demás.

― ¿en serio? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado― contesto sarcásticamente Ritsu quien se ganó un ligero golpe por parte de Mio.

Todas siguieron subiendo las escaleras en silencio, después de unos pisos el estallido de algo hizo que todo temblara, esto provoco gritos y miedo entre todas.

― ¡apresúrense!― grito Mitsuki mientras aceleraba el paso para poder llegar rápidamente a la azotea ―_maldición creí que teníamos más tiempo_― pensaba.

Llegaron hasta la parte más alta donde abrieron la puerta de la azotea, lo que vieron fue un helicóptero negro, recargado en él estaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que las miraba sonriente.

― ¡enciende esa cosa!― grito Mitsuki.

― suban deprisa― les dijo Aiko a las demás.

― esperen, ese sonido se escuchó como una bomba― dijo angustiada Sawako mientras subía a las chicas al helicóptero que ya empezaba a mover sus hélices.

Aiko miraba a todos lados de la azotea como esperando encontrar a alguien, hasta que por fin lo vio; un chico de cabellos dorador alborotados por el viento y ojos igual de azules que el cielo miraba hacia el horizonte mientras a un lado de él estaba un rifle francotirador M107.

―kazuo-sempai― dijo Aiko― ellas ya están en el helicóptero―

El chico simplemente apretó fuertemente los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos― _malditos….como se atreven a traerlas aquí_― pensaba.

Azusa, Ui, Jun y hikari corrían más deprisa después de escuchar la detonación de la bomba.

― ¡más rápido!― gritaba el chico a las demás.

El sonido de alguien cayendo los hizo detenerse y al girarse pudieron ver a Ui intentando levantar a Jun.

―mi…mi tobillo…― decía mientras hacia una mueca de dolor al intentar apoyarlo.

Por si las cosas no fueran ya de por si malas una segunda explosión provoco que todos cayeran, el humo no los dejaba ver con claridad pero pudieron escuchar claramente disparos cerca.

―maldición…ya están aquí― decía el chico mientras se acomodaba el rifle preparado para disparar.

― ¡que está sucediendo!― gritaba Azusa desesperada mientras junto con Ui intentaban poner de pie a Jun.

Mugi, Yui, Mio, Sawako y Ritsu se encontraban ya en el helicóptero junto con el chico de ojos verdes quien al parecer era el piloto, todas veían como Mitsuki y Aiko discutían.

― ¡no podemos dejarlo solo!― gritaba Aiko quien estaba al borde de las lagrimas

― Pero sabes bien que si no las sacamos a ellas ahora mismo, todo será en vano― le decía la morena.

― Tu estas tranquila porque ellas ya están aquí― decía la chica mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

―Aiko…― dijo Mitsuki antes de que una tercera explosión retumbara en el lugar― ¡Hiroto ahora!― le grito al chico del helicóptero y casi de inmediato este empezó a despegar.

― ¡espera Mitsuki!― le grito Ritsu― ¡que pasara con ustedes!―

Mitsuki no dijo nada simplemente se quedó inmóvil viendo como el helicóptero se movía para después alejarse.

―Kazuo― dijo antes de comenzar a correr por el mismo camino de Aiko― ya sabes que hacer― le dijo al chico rubio quien con media sonrisa se acomodaba su rifle de francotirador.

Azusa se tapaba la cabeza con las manos mientras escuchaba como las balas volaban por todo el lugar, aun lado de ellas Ui lloraba y Jun simplemente parecía haberse quedado en shock ¿Qué está pasando, que está pasando? Se repetía mentalmente.

Hikari disparaba con mucha precisión, algunos hombres al parecer soldados caían rápidamente. ― ¡muévanse!― les grito.

Aiko se quedó inmóvil al tener enfrente a un grupo de 10 soldados que la miraban divertidos, todos ellos apuntándole con sus armas, ella comenzó a odiarse a sí misma, siempre había sido dulce y amable, odiaba la guerra, odiaba matar pero en estas circunstancias, más odiaría morir y no poder "verlas" por una última vez.

― ¡no me tomen a la ligera!― grito mientras disparo rápidamente con su escopeta a uno de ellos y se movía ágilmente para esquivar la ráfaga de balas que la seguían, realizo algunos disparos más y logro derribar a otros 6, ella no era muy buena disparando, es pos eso que siempre usaba una escopeta ¿lo malo?...es que no tenían muchas balas. ― maldición― dijo al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin munición.

Los 3 hombres restantes se acercaban peligrosamente a ella y con sonrisas perversas en sus rostros, antes de siquiera poder apretar el gatillo tres disparos certeros los derribaron.

― Aiko… ¿estás bien?― pregunto Mitsuki que llegaba corriendo a su lado.

―si…gracias―

Mitsuki sonrió ― yo solo dispare dos veces― dijo antes de empezar a correr.

Al oír las palabras de su amiga Aiko dirigió su vista al techo del edificio donde hacía unos minutos estaban ― gracias kazuo-sempai―

En el helicóptero todas estaban en silencio, sentían una gran preocupación por sus amigas.

― ¡Ricchan! ― grito Yui quien estaba mirando por una de las ventanillas del helicóptero ― ¡miren!―

Las demás se acercaron y lo que vieron las dejo impactadas, lo que parecía ser una gran ciudad estaba completamente destruida, a pesar de que ya habían visto una parte esto en verdad no tenía comparación.

― Qué demonios está pasando― dijo Ritsu mientras sentía como la mano de Mio tomaba con fuerza la suya.

Los ojos de Mugi de pronto quedaron como platos, intento hablar pero simplemente no podía ―esto…esto es…― no pudo seguir por qué sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro y al alzar la vista vio a su profesora con ojos cristalinos.

― no lo digas aun― le dijo con calma Sawako mientras se quitaba la gafas, ellas dos había reconocido esa ciudad destruida…"su ciudad".


	3. Rescate

Mugi aún no podía creer que la ciudad semi destruida que estaban observando era la cuidad donde todos los días asistían a la escuela, donde salían a divertirse, donde Vivian.

― ¿los demás estarán bien?― pregunto Sawako al chico que conducía.

― Yo no me preocuparía tanto― respondió el chico con una sonrisa ― ellos traerán a sus amigas a salvo.

Eso en parte las tranquilizaba un poco, a todos menos a RItsu quien no reaccionaba desde hacía un rato.

Ritsu no despegaba los ojos de la ventanilla, esperaba que todo fuese un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo sería como antes, ahora tenía más preguntas que antes, pero cada vez más el miedo a las respuestas le impedía decir algo.

― Ritsu― le llamaba Mio pero ella simplemente no reaccionaba ―Ritsu… ¡Ritsu reacciona!― le grito mientras la giraba y la miraba a los ojos los cuales se encontraban con lágrimas a punto de caer; era tan extraño verla así, tan asustada y vulnerable que lo único que Mio pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente.

Ese abrazo Ritsu por fin reacciono, se sentía tan a gusto estar así con Mio, podía morir en sus brazos y moriría feliz, no sabía lo que ocurría pero estaba segura de algo, no importaba como pero protegería a su reina peligrosa de cualquier forma.

El sonido de un helicóptero acercarse las obligo a separarse, todas miraban sorprendidas como paso a un lado del suyo a toda velocidad "la ayuda va en camino" fue lo único que dijo el joven piloto mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

Hikari maldijo al quedarse sin munición de su rifle, se giró para ver a Azusa, Ui y Jun quienes estaban cubiertas detrás de un contenedor y con sus manos se cubrían la cabeza mientras que las balas volaban alrededor.

― ¡intentare distraerlos! ― grito Hikari a las chicas ― ¡quiero que corran a esconderse a otro lado! ― Y al decir esto saco una glock 17. ― ¡ahora! ― les grito al darse cuenta de que no reaccionaban.

Azusa y Ui ayudaron a Jun a apoyarse pero cuando apenas iban a comenzar a alejarse el sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo las hizo girarse y encontrar al castaño intentando levantarse mientras sangraba del brazo izquierdo.

― ¡te dispararon! ― grito Azusa que corría a ayudarlo.

―no, no…quiero que se vallan ahora―

― Por favor, tu nos estas ayudando déjanos ayudarte― suplico la gatita quien revisaba el brazo del chico.

Hikari parecía nervioso al tener a Azusa cerca ― no es grave, he recibido peores ― dijo con calma mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba nuevamente su arma. ― dije que las protegería y lo are― dijo con firmeza antes de caminar hacia donde provenían los disparos.

El castaño se posiciono y antes de poder disparar pudo ver como los atacantes caían rápidamente, Hikari apunto y acabo con los restantes mientras sonreía al ver a sus amigas acercarse.

― llegan tarde― dijo el chico ― ¿dónde está Kazuo?, ¿y las demás?

― Las demás están en camino a la base y Kazuo está cubriéndonos― dijo Mitzuki mientras se acercaba hacia Azusa y las demás quienes estaban muy confundidas.

― ¿mi Onee-chan está a salvo?― pregunto Ui mientras Jun estaba aún apoyada en ella.

― ¡Hikari estas herido!― grito Aiko que sacaba un pañuelo para amarrarlo en la herida del chico.

― no es nada grave de verdad.―

Aiko termino de atar el pañuelo al brazo de Hikari y al observar como Jun estaba apoyada en Ui corrió hacia ellas dejando al chico con una sonrisa.

― ¿estas herida?― pregunto bastante preocupada.

― solo me torcí el tobillo, estoy bien― contesto amable la bajista del club de jazz.

― debemos movernos, no tardan en llegar más― dijo Mitsuki mientras que Aiko junto con Ui ayudaban a Jun a caminar.

―aún no sabemos sus nombres― dijo Azusa quien caminaba a lado de Hikari.

― Bueno, yo me llamo Hikari y ellas son Aiko― dijo señalando a la ojimiel― y la morena se llama Mitsuki.

―mucho gusto, yo soy Azusa nakano― dijo la pequeña gatita mientras daba una sonrisa timida a lo que el chico sonrio de la misma manera. ― _Este chico me recuerda a Yui sempai pero no sé por qué_― pensaba.

Mientras tanto Ritsu, Mio, Yui, Mugi y sawako habían aterrizado en lo alto de un edificio. Desde hacía unos minutos ni Mugi ni la profesora decían algo.

― ¿dónde estamos?― pregunto Ritsu mientras observaba el sitio

― Este es nuestro cuartel…o algo así, el original fue destruido así que nos tuvimos que mudar aquí― dijo Hiroto el joven piloto mientras las conducía por un ascensor.

―El helicóptero que vimos pasar hace un momento… ¿traerá a nuestras amigas?― pregunto Mio mientras entraba al ascensor junto con las demás.

― Por supuesto― dijo el chico mientras presionaba un botón para bajar.

Al abrirse las puertas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas al ver a varias personas con armas, algunos estaban jugando cartas, algunos atendían heridas propias pero todos se giraron al verlas.

― ¡Hiroto sempai!― decía un chico aun con cara de niño que llegaba corriendo, tenía el cabello castaño muy obscuro y unos ojos color miel muy parecidos a los de Ritsu.

Hiroto al verlo corrió hacia él y le tapó la boca ―Kenji, tu hermana volverá pronto, no te preocupes― decía mientras seguía cubriéndole la boca con las manos y el chico más joven parecía muy sorprendido al ver a las chicas.

― ¿Nos pueden dar algo de comer?― preguntaba inocente Yui ―muero de hambre―

―claro, las llevare al comedor― dijo Hiroto mientras comenzaba a caminar con Kenji quien seguía sin poder hablar.

Hikari, Mitsuki, Aiko, Azusa, Ui y Jun caminaban lo más rápido que podían para llegar al punto de encuentro, sabían que habían mandado otro helicóptero por ellos, y que no tardaban en aparecer nuevos atacantes pero no podían avanzar más deprisa debido a que Jun no podía correr.

― Ya casi llegamos― decía Aiko quien junto con Ui ayudaba a Jun a apoyarse.

― solo espero que podamos llegar a tiempo― decía en voz baja Mitsuki.

Justo cuando estaban a unos metros del edificio nuevos atacantes aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar.

― ¡Aiko!― grito Mitsuki― llévalas a la azotea, Hikari y yo las cubriremos― decía mientras comenzaba a disparar hacia los nuevos atacantes.

Algunos de los atacantes eran derribados debido a los precisos disparos que Kazuo realizaba desde la azotea.

― presumido― dijo Hikari cuando un solo disparo de Kazuo derribo a dos enemigos.

Aiko conducía a las chicas por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, está preocupada, sabía que si el helicóptero no llegaba pronto no podían resistir el ataque enemigo por mucho tiempo. Al llegar a la azotea pudo observar a Kazuo con su rifle francotirador disparando pero aún no había señales del helicóptero ―"vamos, Vamos"― se repetía mentalmente.

― Que sucede― preguntaba la gatita quien estaba muy nerviosa al igual que sus amigas.

― el helicóptero que debe venir por nosotras aun no llega― dijo Aiko.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de unas hélices en el cielo y al alzar la vista pudieron observar un gran helicóptero acercándose rápidamente.

― ¡Kazuo sempai!― grito Aiko ― debemos sacar a Hikari y Mitsuki―

Una vez que el helicóptero aterrizo Azusa, Ui y Jun se apresuraron a subir.

― ¿a dónde vas?― pregunto Ui al darse cuenta de que Aiko sacaba una Beretta px4.

― debo ir a ayudar a mi amigos― dijo seriamente, pero antes de poder avanzar a la puerta el piloto del helicóptero bajo y la tomo del brazo; tenía la cara tapada con una máscara negra, pero se podía ver claramente de que se trataba de una mujer.

―Aiko, tu sube, yo iré por los demás ― le dijo calmadamente, a lo que Aiko asintió y subió a la nave.

Hikari y Mitsuki estaban a nada de quedarse sin munición, sabían que Kazuo los cubría, pero no podía detener el ataque de todos los atacantes, eso al perecer eso no les importaba mucho ya que ambos estaban felices debido a que el helicóptero de rescate había llegado por fin.

― supongo que es lo único que importa― dijo Hikari

― Si ellas están a salvo aún hay esperanza― dijo Mitsuki quien sonreía con nostalgia al disparar sus últimas balas ― bueno… fue un placer―

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, otros disparos acabaron fácilmente con varios de los agresores, los chicos se giraron para ver a la mujer del helicóptero de pie junto a la entrada del edificio.

― ¡que están esperando dense prisa!― les grito.

Ellos corrieron hacia ella y juntos pudieron llegar hasta la nave donde todos se subieron y despegaron lo más rápido posible.

― las llevaremos con las demás― dijo Hikari quien suspiraba aliviado.

En el comedor de cuartel Ritsu y las demás discutían sobre su situación.

― yo solo quiero ir a casa― decía Yui ― quiero la comida de Ui― decía mientras observaba el plato vacío de enfrente.

― Pero si repetiste porción― decía Ritsu

― ¿chicas, no creer que se están desviando del tema?― preguntaba Sawako al tiempo que se frotaba la cien.

― Ritsu debes hacer algo― decía Mio

― ¡¿y yo por qué?!―

―tu eres la presidenta― decía Mio con ojos suplicantes.

― ¡pero Sawa-chan es la profesora!― reclamaba Ritsu.

― en todo caso― decía Mugi― sobre ir a casa…no creo que…―

Antes de que Mugi pudiera seguir hablando Hiroto apareció de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.

―los demás acaban de llegar― decía

Todas las demás saltaron emocionadas y siguieron al chico; al llegar a la misma sala donde ellas habían llegado pudieron ver como las puertas del elevador se abrían y dejaban ver a sus amigas sanas y salvas.

― ¡Onee-chan!― grito Ui al tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermana.

― me alegra tanto que estén bien― dijo Mugi

― a mí también me da mucho gusto verlas a salvo sempais― decía la pequeña gatita mientras sentía como la mano de Mio le acariciaba la cabeza.

La mujer que había llegado a rescatarlas se colocó delante de ellas y se quitó la máscara, revelando un cabello marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros y mientras se colocaba unas gafas todos la miraron sorprendidas puesto que habían reconocido a esa persona.

―No…No… ¿Nodoka-chan?― preguntaba sorprendida Yui mientras que el resto simplemente no podía articular palabra alguna.

―bienvenidas al futuro― dijo tranquilamente.

**BUENO, QUERÍA SUBIRLO ANTES PERO SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA TERMINARLO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, YA SÉ QUE SIEMPRE DIGO QUE LAS DUDAS SE ACLARARAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y NUNCA LO HAGO :P**

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, PERO YA ES MUY DE MADRUGADA ASÍ QUE NO CONFIÓ MUCHO EN MI VISTA, DE HECHO SIEMPRE ESCRIBO EN LAS NOCHES (TENGO OJERAS DE MAPACHE) COMO SEA, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PROMETO SUBIR 2 CAPÍTULOS POR SEMANA O INTENTARE HACERLO.**

**AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO.**


	4. sorpresas

― Mio…Mio despierta…Mio―

Los ojos grises de Mio comenzaron a abrirse para encontrarse con los ojos avellana de RItsu quien la miraba preocupada.

― ¿te sientes mejor?― le pregunto RItsu mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. ― estuviste inconsciente unos minutos.

― ¡cómo quieres que me sienta mejor!― el grito de Mio llamo la atención de todos quienes estaban alrededor ― ¿y por qué me dejaste tirada en el suelo? ― pregunto ofendida.

―"_si le digo que no la aguante es capaz de golpearme"_ ― pensó Ritsu― Mio cálmate…mejor vamos con las demás para que nos expliquen qué es lo que pasa ¿sí?―

.

.

Hikari había llegado a la azotea del edificio, sonrió al ver al chico rubio mirando hacia el horizonte.

― ¡hey! Kazuo…creí que estabas con las demás en la enfermería― decía mientras se acercaba y sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

― ¿no eres tu quien está herido? Deberías estar ahí―

― no es nada grave…además…es extraño estar cerca de ellas― dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triste mientras le pasaba la cajetilla a su amigo.

¿Sabes que si no las mantenemos a salvo estaremos muertos?― dijo el rubio antes de tomar uno de los cigarrillos y lo encendía con un encendedor.

― De todas formas… ya lo estamos―

.

.

― ¿entonces dices que nos pueden llevar de vuelta a nuestra época?― pregunto una muy entusiasmada Azusa.

Nodoka se acomodó los lentes asintiendo con la cabeza ― tendremos que esperar un poco, al sacarlos de una de las bases enemigas las cosas están muy tensas, pero al mismo tiempo no podemos dejar que pase demasiado tiempo―

Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la enfermería donde el tobillo de Jun era vendado; aún les sorprendía toda esa situación, no lo entendían como es que habían llegado a esa época, aunque lo que les asustaba era la guerra que se estaba desatando.

― hey Nodoka― dijo Sawako ― si este es el futuro…¿Dónde están nuestras yo futuras?―

― es verdad… ¿Qué es lo que paso con nuestras versiones adultas?― pregunto Mio.

Nodoka guardo un momento silencio, todas las chicas la miraban esperando una respuesta ― lo siento chicas…ustedes no existen en este futuro― dijo finalmente.

― ¿¡que?! ― gritaron todas.

― ¿quieres decir que todas nosotras morimos?― pregunto triste Yui mientras abrazaba a una sorprendida Azusa quien no podía creer lo que Nodoka había dicho.

― fue hace algunos años…casi al inicio de esta guerra― dijo Nodoka.

―valla…eso no me lo esperaba― dijo Mugi ―entonces… ¿es este nuestro futuro?

― ¡claro que no!…si llegamos hasta aquí entonces cambiaremos nuestro futuro― dijo firmemente Ritsu haciendo que todas se sorprendieran y Nodoka sonriera.

―quizás por eso han venido…para evitar cambiar todo esto― dijo con calma Nodoka mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida ― Mitsuki y Aiko vendrás por ustedes para llevarlas hasta una habitación donde podrán descansar― fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

― supongo que estaremos aquí hasta que nos puedan devolver a nuestra época― dijo Azusa quien se había logrado liberar del abrazo de Yui.

En ese momento entraron Mitsuki, Aiko y Hiroto.

― supongo que están muy cansadas después de todo lo ocurrido― dijo Mitsuki ― les preparamos una habitación.

―discúlpenos pero solo hemos podido conseguir una, así que todas tendrán que dormir ahí, estamos algo llenos aquí ― dijo Aiko con una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas asistieron y salieron de la enfermera para seguir a los tres chicos.

― Mitsuki― le llamo RItsu mientras caminaban

― ¿si?― respondió la morena quien se sorprendió que Ritsu la llamara pero aun así no detuvo su paso ni se giró a verla.

― conoces mucho a Nodoka ¿verdad?...como fue que ella se involucró en todo esto…digo… ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…que paso para que se volviera una especia de rambo.―

Mitsuki detuvo su marcha pero no se giró a ver a ninguna de las chicas, Aiko y Hiroto tenían la mirada gacha.

― supongo que…todos cambian dependiendo de la situación― fue todo lo que dijo Mitsuki antes de retomar la marcha.

―"_supongo que hay mucho que descubrir de este nuevo futuro"―_ pensó Sawako.

Llegaron a una habitación donde había cuatro literas, el lugar era pequeño, pero estaban lo suficientemente cansadas para evitar protestar.

― iremos por ropa para que se cambien― dijo Aiko quien se retiró de la habitación junto con Mitsuki y Hiroto.

― Azu-nya yo quiero la cama de arriba― dijo una entusiasmada Yui mientras subía por las escaleras de una de las literas.

― chicas― dijo Sawako mientras revisaba su oreja izquierda y se daba cuenta de que uno de sus aretes no estaba ― perdí uno de mis aretes― dijo triste.

― con todo lo que sucedió hoy es mucha suerte que solo hayas perdido un arete― le dijo Ritsu mientras se subía a una de las camas de arriba.

― Sawa-chan lo tenía puesto cuando íbamos en el helicóptero quizás este en la Azotea― dijo Mugi.

― iré a buscarlo― dijo Sawako.

― voy con usted― dijo Mugi de manera amable saliendo de la habitación con su profesora.

― yo quiero ir a explorar el lugar― dijo Ritsu ― ¿viene soldado?― dijo mirando a Yui.

― ¡si capitán!― dijo Yui bajando de la litera y poniéndose en pose firme saludando a Ritsu.

― ¡esperen!―grito Mio Justo cuando Ritsu y Yui iban saliendo ― no podemos ir paseándonos en este lugar…esto es un cuartel― Mio se molestó cuando no le hicieron caso así que decidió seguirlas.

― ¿Azusa-chan puedes cuidar que mi Onee-chan no se meta en problemas?― dijo Ui quien estaba sentada con Jun en una de las camas y veía como Azusa estaba indecisa en si seguir o no a sus sempais ― Mio sempai no podrá con ambas, yo me quedare con Jun― dijo con una sonrisa.

― No tardaremos― dijo Azusa antes de salir a toda prisa en busca de las demás.

.

.

― espero poder encontrarlo― decía Sawako mientras el elevador subía, un lado de ella Mugi iba en silencio ― ¿sucede algo Mugi?― pregunto la maestra al notar el silencio de su alumna.

― no…nada sensei― dijo en un tono no tan convencido.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron pudieron ver un par de helicópteros estacionados, dos aviones de combate Mitsubishi F-2, así como a dos de los chicos que las habían ayudado fumando tranquilamente.

― ¡ustedes dos!― grito Sawako mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ellos y les arrebataba sus cigarrillos ― ¿no creen que están muy jóvenes para fumar?... ¿dónde están sus padres?―

Hikari y Kazuo miraban con nerviosismo a la profesora, pero al escuchar la última pregunta ambos agacharon la mirada.

― Sensei…― la llamo Mugi haciendo que la profesora se girara al verla ― lo encontré― dijo felizmente mientras sostenía el arete; Mugi pudo notar como el semblante de los chicos cambio cuando se les pregunto por sus padres, ella tenía una idea…una cruel idea.

― están muertos― dijo en voz baja Hikari ― murieron durante el ataque a nuestra anterior base hace tres años―

Sawako y Mugi se quedaron sorprendidas ante la respuesta del chico, al mismo tiempo sintieron una gran lastima, observaron mejor a ambos, el rubio era ligeramente más alto que el castaño, su cabello estaba un tanto alborotado y sus ojos azules tenían una mezcla de nostalgia. El castaño tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, solo lo suficiente para que unos rebeldes mechones cubrieran parte de su rostro, sus ojos chocolates al igual que los de su amigo tenían una mirada nostálgica.

― Lo sentimos― dijo Mugi ― supongo que no ha sido fácil para ustedes…sobre Mitsuki, Aiko y el otro chico… ¿sus padres también…―

― Aiko es mi prima― dijo Hikari― y si…también murieron―

― no crean que por eso les devolveré sus cigarrillos….dame el resto― dijo Sawako a Hikari quien termino por darle la cajetilla ― Kazuo― el chico se quedó mirando a la maestra atentamente ― tienes el mismo nombre que mi padre― dijo sonriente provocando un ligero rubor en el chico.

.

.

Mientras tanto Ritsu, Mio, Yui y Azusa caminaban por el lugar, pudieron observar a varios heridos, algunos incluso no tenían alguna extremidad como un brazo o una pierna, se toparon incluso con personas que tenían algún parche en el ojo cosa que asusto a Mio. La gran mayoría portaba algún tipo de arma como metralletas o pistolas.

― ¡yo quiero un arma!― dijo Ritsu mientras observaba pasar a varias personas con unos rifles.

― estás loca o que te pasa― la reprendió Mio ―solo vas a conseguir que te maten―Al decir las últimas palabras se quedó quieta…había olvidado que en ese futuro todas ellas estaban muertas.

― vamos Mio…no es para tanto― intento animarla Ritsu ― solo estaba bromeando―

― Yui sempai que tiene― dijo Azusa al ver que Yui daba pequeños brincos y parecía inquieta

―es que necesito ir al baño ¿Azu-nya…me acompañas?― dijo Yui mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes a la gatita.

Azusa solo dio un suspiro― Mio sempai, Ritsu sempai, llevare a Yui sempai al sanitario―Dijo Azusa antes de alejarse con Yui.

― Ritsu espera― iba diciendo Mio al ver que la castaña comenzaba a caminar.

― vamos Mio, aún nos queda mucho por recorrer― Dijo Ritsu mientras continuaba caminando ignorando a Mio.

.

.

Sawako, Mugi, Hikari y Kazuo aún se encontraban en la azotea, había algo en esos chicos que les hacía querer saber más de ellos, tenían cierto aire "familiar".

― ¿qué edad tienen?― preguntaba Sawako mientras se acercaba hacia el barandal, podía centir la suave brisa y observaba el color rojizo en el cielo propio de un atardecer.

― él tiene 18, yo tengo 17― dijo Hikari mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello ―Hiroto y Mitsuki también tienen 17…Aiko tiene 16, es de las más jóvenes dentro del escuadrón armado.

―había un niño― comenzó a decir Mugi quien también estaba maravillada con el bello atardecer que estaba viendo ― ¿ese niño también es huérfano?...Hiroto dijo algo sobre una hermana.―

― él es Kenji, el hermano menor de Mitsuki…él tiene solo 14 años― dijo Kazuo ― Mitsuki ha tenido que cuidarlo desde hace tres años…todos la ayudamos, él es un niño demasiado miedoso―

― Eso lo saco que su madre― dijo alegremente Hikari mientras sonreía con nostalgia ―Mitsuki es más como…― el chico guardo silencio por que el puño de Kazuo se había estrellado en su cabeza para evitar que siguiera hablando.

Mugi y Sawako se miraron sin entender nada, de pronto todo se volvió silencioso "demasiado silencioso", no supieron quien ni como, pero de un momento a otro estaban boca abajo en el suelo y el estallido de una explosión retumbo en todo el lugar.

.

.

.

**TENÍA QUE TERMINARLO, EN VERDAD ME COSTÓ, SUFRÍ UNA CRISIS DE FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA QUEDADO TAN DEL ASCO :P**

**TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y EN GENERAL EL HECHO DE TOMARSE UN POCO DE TIEMPO EN LEER ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

**SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO :D**


	5. ataque parte 1

Yui tarareaba felizmente "fuwa fuwa time" mientras se lavaba las manos, Azusa estaba aún lado de ella preguntándose cómo podía estar tan tranquila, ¡Dios! ¡Estaban en un futuro apocalíptico donde ya están muertas!

― Azu-nya… ¿sucede algo?― pregunto la despistada guitarrista

― Yui-sempai… ¿no tiene miedo?... ¿no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando?―

Yui se acercó a Azusa y la miro fijamente, tenía la misma mirada seria como cuando intenta aprender algo nuevo, esa mirada tan intensa de Yui provoco que la pequeña gatita retrocediera un tanto sonrojada; antes de poder retroceder más Yui tomo sus manos.

― Azu-nya…―

Todo el lugar se sacudió acompañado con un fuerte sonido como de una explosión provocando que Yui y Azusa cayeran al suelo.

― ¿Azu-nya estas bien?― pregunto preocupada la mayor.

― Yui sempai las demás están afuera― dijo Azusa mientras se levantaba.

― ¡Ui!― grito Yui antes de salir a toda prisa del baño mientras Azusa la seguía.

.

.

Mio y Ritsu observaban como todas las personas alrededor se movían muy deprisa con sus armas en manos, el sonido de una alarma y los gritos de algunas personas inundaban todo el lugar.

― "que rayos sucede"― se preguntaba Ritsu mentalmente.

―Mio, Ritsu, ¿Qué hacen aquí?― preguntaba Nodoka quien había llegado corriendo hacia ellas ― creí que Aiko y Mitsuki estaban con ustedes… ¿dónde están las demás?―

― No lo sabemos― dijo Mio con un hilo de voz.

Nodoka miraba hacia su alrededor como esperando encontrar algo o más bien a alguien ― ¡Kenji!― grito al fin al ver entre la multitud al chico de ojos dorados.

― ¡Nodoka-San!― dijo el chico quien llegaba corriendo.

― Kenji, quiero que las lleves a un lugar seguro… necesito controlar esta situación, es muy importante mantenerlas a salvo ¿entendido?― dijo Nodoka rápidamente a lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza.

― ¡espera Nodoka!― gritaba Ritsu al ver como la mayor desaparecía entre la multitud.

― síganme por favor― les indicaba el pequeño.

.

.

― ¿están bien?― preguntaba Kazuo a Sawako y mugi quienes yacían en el suelo luego de la explosión.

Ninguna de las dos podía hablar al darse cuenta de que fue el rubio quien las había cubierto al momento del estallido.

― ¡Kazuo!― gritaba Hikari mientras disparaba a un par de aviones enemigos que sobrevolaban el lugar lanzando algunos misiles pero las ráfagas de balas que lanzaban unas tropas enemigas a pie lo obligaban a cubrirse ― ¡sácalas de aquí!― gritaba mientras se cubría de una nueva explosión.

Kazuo las llevo hacia uno de los elevadores ― necesito que encuentren a las demás y se escondan― dijo el rubio antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

― ¡espera!― la voz de Mugi ya no pudo ser escuchada por el chico ― sensei debemos encontrar a las demás― Sawako simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Mitsuki y Aiko corrían a toda prisa por el lugar, todo era un caos, un ataque en su propia base era algo que no se esperaban ¿Cómo la encontraron?, todo era igual que hace tres años, no…esta vez era peor, esta vez ellas estaban ahí y si morían…todo simplemente habría terminado para siempre.

Mitsuki abrió la puerta de la habitación donde las había dejado hacía apenas unos minutos simplemente para encontrar a Jun y Ui sentadas con cara de pánico― ¡donde están las demás!― exigió saber.

― no lo sabemos…se fueron en cuanto ustedes nos dejaron aquí― dijo angustiada Ui ― debo encontrar a mi Onee-chan― dijo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo detenida por Aiko.

―no puedes ir…es demasiado peligroso, ustedes quédense aquí, nosotras encontraremos a las demás…pero por favor no se muevan de este lugar― les suplicaba Aiko a ambas.

―Aiko, tu encuentra a las demás, debo ir a ayudar al resto con sea lo que sea que está pasando.― dijo Mitsuki antes de comenzar a correr "de nuevo".

.

.

― ¡donde carajos esta Hiroto!― gritaba Kazuo mientras seguía esquivando la ráfaga de balas que lanzaban los aviones.

― si dañan alguna de nuestras naves estamos perdidos― decía Hikari mientras recargaba munición.

La azotea y el patio central de lugar se comenzó a llenar de personas quienes disparaban a los enemigos para evitar que siguieran avanzando, de pronto el sonido de un avión despegando inundo el lugar.

― ¡necesito que cubran el frente, no podemos dejar que avancen más!― gritaba Nodoka quien se dirigía hacia el otro avión de combate.

.

.

― oye niño que está pasando― decía Ritsu quien seguía al chico junto con Mio.

― Yo solo las llevo a un lugar seguro― decía al chico bastante nervioso al escuchar los disparos.

Justo cuando Ritsu iba a protestar pudo observar que Yui y Azusa se acercaban a ellas rápidamente, al parecer estaban igual de confundidas y asustadas que ellas.

― ¡Ricchan!, ¡Mio-chan!― grito Yui feliz de encontrar a salvo a sus amigas.

― debemos volver con Ui y Jun― decía Azusa quien sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento.

―Necesitamos volver con las demás― dijo firme Ritsu caminando de regreso.

― ¡Ritsu!― gritaba Mio mientras corría detrás de ella seguida por Yui y Azusa.

―"si no las mantengo a salvo Onee-chan se enojara mucho"― pensaba Kenji quien no tuvo otra opción mas que seguirlas.

.

.

Sawako y Mugi observaban como las personas corrían rápidamente, los disparos se oían claramente, todo era un completo caos.

― ¡debemos encontrar a las chicas!― decía Sawako cuyo tono de voz era más alto de lo normal para que su alumna pudiera oírla por encima de todo el ruido que había en el lugar.

Al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba decidió tomarla de un brazo y caminar entre la multitud esperando encontrar a las demás chicas.

.

.

Los dos aviones de combate se movían ágilmente esquivando los proyectiles enemigos, había disparos por todos lados, Hikari y Kazuo intentaban detener el ataque enemigo desde la azotea, Hikari se sentía un tanto incomodo, al ataque a larga distancia no era su especialidad, en cambio Kazuo disparaba con gran precisión a los enemigos.

― ¿porque Nodoka-san y Hiroto no disparan?― preguntaba Hikari mientras se cubría para recargar su rifle nuevamente.

― deben encontrar el punto exacto, si fallan la explosión podría afectarnos― decía tranquilamente Kazuo sin siquiera girarse.

.

.

Mitsuki había llegado al patio central donde ráfaga de disparos llovían por todos lados.

― ¡debemos evitar que avancen!― gritaba mientras se colocaba el rifle apuntando y disparando.

Fue entonces cuando su rostro se ilumino y una sonrisa peligrosa apareció en su rostro. Corrió hacia una bodega y salió con una bazuca en las manos, las demás personas la miraban sorprendidas.

― ¡todos a un lado!― grito mientras se colocaba la pesada arma y disparaba hacia un grupo de atacantes, hubo un gran estruendo por todo el lugar y en su rostro una sonrisa un tanto sádica se formó ― _siempre quise hacer eso_― pensó mientras el humo se extendía.

.

― esa chica da miedo― dijo en voz baja Hiroto quien observo los hechos desde la azotea.

.

― ¡sawako-san, Mugi-san!― grito Aiko feliz de verlas mientras llegaba a su lado e intentaba recobrar el aliento luego de correr ― las he estado buscando…tienen que venir conmigo…las demás… debemos encontrarlas―

― ¿los otros estarán bien?― preguntaba Mugi preocupada por los chicos que estaban combatiendo.

― ¡claro que sí!…después de todo aprendieron de las mejores― dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¡entonces vamos!― grito Sawako.

.

.

― debimos quedarnos en la habitación― dijo Ui quien caminaba lentamente con Jun a su lado quien hacia un gesto de dolor cada que apoyaba su pie herido.

― no me voy a quedar sentada sin tener idea de que pasa, no me importa que haya dicho esa chica― decía Jun mientras continuaba su camino en busca de las demás.

.

.

― ¡Aiko sempai!― grito Kenji al ver a la chica castaña con Sawako y Mugi quienes estaban aliviadas de observar quienes venían con el pequeño.

― ¡Mugi-chan!, ¡sawa-chan!― grito feliz Yui mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlas.

― Chicas, no debemos separarnos así― decía Mio nerviosa.

―Mio sempai tiene razón― decía la pequeña gatita que al igual que Mio estaba nerviosa por los disparos que todavía se escuchaban a lo lejos.

― Kenji…que haces con ellas, debiste llevarlas a un sitio más seguro― decía Aiko.

― lo intente pero simplemente no me hicieron caso― decía el chico mientras agachaba la mirada.

― es increíble que Nodoka nos pusiera a un niño a cuidarnos― dijo Ritsu haciendo un puchero.

― ¡demonios!― grito Aiko antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

― ¡Aiko!― grito Ritsu.

― ¡no hay que separarse nuevamente!― dijo Sawako a lo que todas asintieron y decidieron seguir a la chica castaña que había salido corriendo.

― _Kenji tiene razón, ellas no se quedaran quietas a pesar de lo que les dije_― pensaba Aiko quien corría y sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento―_ bueno…ya sé de donde saque eso_― una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios.

.

.

― Jun, no hemos encontrado a mi Onee-chan ni al resto de las chicas― decía Ui con voz apagada.

Unos disparos se escucharon cerca "demasiado cerca", lo que provoco que Jun tomara a Ui de la mano y entraran por la puerta más cercana que tenían.

Era una habitación pequeña, tenía una cama, un buro, un pequeño armario y un escritorio. Todo estaba ordenado, Ui camino hacia el buro donde habían unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas, tomo una de ellas y la observo, era una foto de Yui, Mugi, Ritsu, Mio y Nodoka, llevaban puesto el uniforme de la escuela con una flor en el pecho y en sus manos tenían un rollo idéntico al que se les entregan a los graduados.

― creo que es la habitación de Nodoka sempai― decía Jun quien se colocó a un lado de Ui.

Esa fotografía no sorprendió tanto a las chicas, lo que las sorprendió fue otra que estaba a un lado, la cual observaron sorprendidas.

.

.

.

**Hahahaha ok, este capito tendrá dos partes. Quería actualizar antes pero se atravesaron mis exámenes **** .**

**¿De qué será la foto? ¿Por qué se escucharon disparan dentro del lugar? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ... Ok ok exagero un poco :p**

**En fin, sin más gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	6. ataque part2

― Nodoka-chan― murmuraba tristemente Ui al observan en la fotografía una Nodoka adulta, junto a ella un hombre apuesto de cabellos obscuros y en medio de ambos, una pequeña de alrededor de cinco años la cual sonreía ampliamente.

―Ui…creo que debemos continuar, ya no se oyen disparos― dijo en voz baja Jun mientras observaba a Ui quien seguía mirando la fotografías con nostalgia.

.

.

El humo ya se había dispersado, Mitsuki giro la vista para poder observar mejor, habían heridos por todo el lugar pero al menos ya no habían enemigos en pie y eso la hiso sonreír; el sonido de los aviones de caza aun la preocupaba, sabía que Hiroto y Nodoka actuarían rápido, pero si alguno de los aviones caía en el lugar…sería terrible.

― ¡algunos enemigos han entrado en la base!― grito alguien que hizo que la sangre de Mitsuki se congelara por un segundo.

― ¡sigan cubriendo!― grito, tomo su rifle y corrió hacia la base lo más rápido que podía.

.

.

― Hiroto…Nodoka-san que esperan― decía impaciente Hikari mientras observaba los cuatro aviones de combate girar alrededor del lugar.

.

.

―Aiko sempai…Aiko sempai― insistía Kenji que corría detrás de Aiko seguido de las chicas y profesora.

― Kenji silencio― dijo Aiko quien se detuvo de manera brusca, el sonido de disparos se podían oír cerca…demasiado cerca.

―Aiko sempai…esos…― el chico no continuo una bala atravesó uno de los costados de Aiko haciendo que cayera al instante.

― ¡Aiko!―gritaron todos mientras se acercaron a ayudarla.

Mio al ver la sangre entro en pánico, sentir la mano de Ritsu sobre la suya hiso que se relajara casi al instante, pero el miedo aún estaba presente en todas.

―Kenji…vete…lleva a todas a un sitio seguro…yo estaré bien― hablaba con dificultad Aiko mientras intentaba controlar la salida de sangre de su propia herida.

― Aiko sempai…no voy a dejarte― decía el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos ―y no digas que estarás bien….sé que es mentira ―

― te sacaremos también a ti― decía Sawako quien se colocó a lado de Aiko y la intento levantar ―vamos chicas ayúdenme― dijo mirando al resto que seguía en shock por lo sucedido y la única que reacciono rápidamente fue Mugi quien ayudo a Sawako a poner de pie a Aiko.

― ¿Qué tenemos aquí?― un par de hombres altos salieron de uno de los pasillos, eran altos y en sus rostros se podía mirar el odio con metralletas en mano mostraban una sonrisa torcida.

Todas las chicas sintieron miedo, ¿era su fin? No…imposible. Ritsu se colocó delante de todas, unas cuantas gotas de sudor empapaban su frente debido a la mezcla de miedo y nervios que sentía en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo estaba consiente de algo…¡ no dejaría que lastimaran a sus amigas!...en especial a Mio…su Mio.

― Ricchan…―murmuro Yui al ver a su amiga en esa posición.

Uno de los hombres coloco el arma en la frente de Ritsu, ella cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, un disparo se escuchó en de repente, Ritsu abrió los ojos esperando encontrar una herida en si misma, lo que vio fue al hombre que le había apuntado intentar detener la sangre que salía de uno de sus hombros.

― ¡no se muevan! ― grito el pequeño Kenji mientras seguía apuntando con un revolver, el chico estaba asustado, se le notaba, la mano con la que había disparado temblaba.

― ¡mocoso!― dijo el otro sujeto armado quien se acercó al chico. Quizás fue el miedo, nervios, buena o mala suerte. Un segundo disparo se escuchó y esta vez la bala atravesó el cráneo del sujeto quien cayó al instante.

Todos estaban sorprendidas, incluso el sujeto que estaba herido del hombro lo estaba, tomo con su otra mano la metralleta y la apunto a todas, antes de poder disparar cayo inconsciente, ¿la razón?, una Jun quien sostenía un pedazo de fierro en manos y una Ui quien corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

―chicas debemos llevar a Aiko con un médico― decía Sawako quien sentía que la chica perdía cada vez más fuerzas.

― Te…tenemos un centro médico aquí― decía Kenji quien seguía un poco en shock. El chico sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro que provoco que se relajara casi al instante, era Mio quien le daba una cálida sonrisa.

― ustedes lleven a Aiko, yo me quedare por si despierta― dijo Ritsu quien tomo el tubo de fierro con el que Jun había dejado inconsciente al sujeto.

―pe…pero Ritsu― empezó a decir Mio― si despierta te podría disparar―

― tranquila Mio…si despierta solo lo golpeo nuevamente― dijo sonriendo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―démonos prisa― dijo Azusa

― ¡yo me quedare con el capitán!― grito Yui, Ritsu sonrió y el resto simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

.

.

Mientras en el cielo los cuatro aviones seguían intentando derribarse, Nodoka y Hiroto sabían que sus disparos debían de ser precisos, si fallaban podría ser desastroso.

En un parpadear dos misiles salieron de los aviones piloteados por Nokoka y Hiroto, fue tan rápido que los enemigos no pudieron reaccionar, la explosión fue grande que sacudió todo el lugar, los aviones estallaron en el cielo, algunas piezas caían, pero era lo de menos, habían ganado esa batalla, los gritos de celebración inundaron el lugar.

― ese maldito bastardo― dijo Hikari― ya estoy escuchando su fanfarronería ¡y eso que aún no baja!― el chico estaba feliz.

― ya sabes cómo es― le respondio Kazuo que observaba como los aviones comenzaban a aterrizar en la pista.

― ¡quién es el mejor del mundo!― grito Hiroto quien bajaba de su avión ― ¡soy lo mejor de lo mejor!...vamos chicos sé que me aman.

―puede que seas el mejor piloto, pero eres un idiota― dijo Hikari quien al llegar a él lo abrazo seguido por Kazuo.

―ustedes si que tienen una forma muy peculiar de decir "buen trabajo"― dijo Nodoka quien ya había bajado del segundo avión y observaba a los chicos con su extraña celebración. ― ¿Dónde están las chicas?―

.

.

―hey Ricchan― dijo Yui quien estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Ritsu

― ¿Qué?―

― ¿enserio ibas a dejar que te dispararan por protegernos?―

La pregunta sorprendió a Ritsu, alzo la vista al techo mientras pensaba ― ¡claro!― dijo finalmente ― aunque seré sincera…Mio es quien más me preocupaba― dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

― Ricchan… ¿amas a Mio-chan?― pregunto inocentemente Yui provocando que el sonrojo de Ritsu se intensificara aún más.

― Las personas normales dicen "¿te gusta?, no un "¿la amas?"―

―bueno― Yui se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía tímidamente ―es que en los mangas cuando das la vida por alguien esa porque la amas…así que entonces tú debes amar a Mio-chan―

―Bueno… ¿si la amo?...―Ritsu se dio por vencida y tuvo que admitir lo que sentía―si…si la amo―

.

.

Ya en la enfermería los médicos estaban atendiendo a Aiko y las chicas tenían que esperar en la sala de espera, estaban viendo como los médicos y enfermeras atendían a más heridos que llegaban, al parecer todo había terminado ya.

― chicas― dijo Sawako cuyas manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Aiko ―ella estará bien…se ve que es una chica fuerte― dijo mostrando una débil sonrisa.

―oye Jun…Ui― dijo Azusa ― gracias por lo de hoy― las palabras de Azusa provocaron que Jun sonriera con orgullo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe revelando a MItsuki agitada por haber estado corriendo, al ver a las chicas sonrió y se acercó a ellas rápidamente.

―las he estado buscando por todos lados, me dijeron que estaban aquí ¿todo bien?―

Las chicas se miraron entre si buscando la manera de decir que Aiko había sido herida pero no sabían cómo, Mitsuki noto la sangre en las manos de Sawako y de inmediato se alarmo.

―que… ¿qué paso?... ¿dónde están Ritsu y Yui?― pregunto volteando por todas partes con las esperanza de encontrarlas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir esta vez revelando a Hiroto, Hikari, Kazuo y Nodoka quienes al ver la cara de preocupación de todos y las manos ensangrentadas de la profesora se acercaron rápidamente.

― había unos hombres― empezó a decir Mugi― estaban armados, Kenji le disparo a uno pero…― Mugi no sabía cómo continuar, sabía que Hikari y Aiko eran primos, sabía que sería difícil para él.

― ¿Dónde están Ritsu y Yui?― pregunto esta vez Nodoka.

― ellas están vigilando a uno de los sujetos, están bien― dijo Mio nerviosa.

― ¿Dónde está Aiko?― pregunto Hikari al ver que su prima no estaba a la vista.

Ante la pregunta todas las chicas agacharon la mirada, los ojos del resto se agrandaron, Hikari sintió un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse el peor de los escenarios.

― Le dispararon― dijo finalmente Sawako.

Hikari camino rápidamente hacia donde estaban los médicos atendiendo a Aiko pero fue detenido por Kazuo.

― espera Hikari…nosotros no podemos hacer nada― dijo con voz robótica Kazuo quien también parecía muy afectado por todo.

―ella es una chica fuerte, estará bien― dijo Hiroto mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

―todo saldrá bien…enviare a alguien que valla por Ritsu y Yui― dijo Nodoka ― infórmenme cualquier cosa por favor― dijo antes de salir.

Casi al instante de que Nodoka saliera Ui decidió seguirla, Jun entendió bien que necesitaba una explicación sobre la fotografía que habían encontrado en su habitación.

―Nodoka-chan, Nodoka-chan― llamaba Ui mientras caminaba hasta que la mencionada detuvo su paso.

― ¿Qué sucede Ui?― pregunto Nodoka un tanto irritada.

Ui se sorprendió por la manera de contestar de Nodoka, ya no era más la chica amable y serena que una vez conoció, tenía que saber qué es lo que había pasado, aunque la respuesta quizás no le agradara.

―Nodoka-chan… ¿perdiste a tu familia?―pregunto por fin.

Nodoka simplemente cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente ―si― dijo finalmente.

.

.

Yui y RItsu caminaban hacia la enfermería después de que llegaran por el sujeto que yacía desmayado, hasta donde escucharon lo llevarían a entrevistar para conseguir información sobre como dieron con la base. Ambas caminaban en silencio hasta que la guitarrista decidió romperlo con una repentina confesión.

―Amo a Azu-nya―dijo seriamente lo que provoco que Ritsu tropezara.

―valla…esto… ¿enserio?― decía la baterista mientras se levantaba y observaba como Yui simplemente asentía con la cabeza ―creo que al fin de cuentas no me sorprende―dijo mientras sonreía.

.

.

Un médico se acercó hacia donde estaban reunidos el resto de los chicos.

― ¿cómo se encuentra Aiko?― pregunto preocupada Mitsuki, después de todo Aiko era su mejor amiga.

―ella está bien, no se preocupen, la bala no daño ningún órgano, tuvo mucha suerte― dijo el médico con una sonrisa ―se recuperara en unos días―

Todos estaban felices, las chicas estaban aliviadas por la noticia del médico, a pesar de no conocer a esos chicos había algo en ellos que les hacía querer saber más.

― ¿podemos pasar a verla?― pregunto Hikari a lo que el medico accedió.

Todos entraron al área donde estaban los heridos, eran varias camas y en ellas yasian recostados los heridos de la batalla, en una de ellas estaba Aiko, estaba dormida, su respiración era tranquila pero constante, Hikari se colocó a un lado de ella mientras que Mitsuki tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba suavemente.

―Onee-chan―decía tímidamente Kenji ― no reaccione rápido…por eso Aiko sempai resultó herida― dijo el chico mientras agachaba la mirada.

Su hermana simplemente se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello ―no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?...gracias a que fuiste valiente salvaste al resto y por lo tanto nos salvaste a todos ¿de acuerdo?―

El chico sonrió y se giró a mirar a las chicas que le dieron una sonrisa amable que lo hiso sonrojar, la forma tímida de actuar era idéntica a la de Mio.

―nosotras nos retiramos―dijo Mugi

―nos da gusto que este bien…y también ustedes―dijo Azusa refiriéndose a Mitsuki, Hikari, Kazuo y Hiroto quienes solo asintieron tímidamente.

Antes de salir ingresaron Yui, Ritsu y Ui quienes también se alegraron de que Aiko estuviera fuera de peligro.

―creo que somos demasiados aqui―decia la profesora mientras se acomodaba las gafas ―nos retiramos― y al decir esto comenzaron a salir del lugar.

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación que les habían asignado Mugi se hacerco hacia su profesora y le hablo al oído lo suficientemente bajo como para que el resto no escuchara.

― ¿lo notaste Sawa-chan?―pregunto Mugi a lo que la maestro asintió.

Ambas lo habían notado, estaban casi seguras de que el resto no presto atención a eses insignificante y al mismo tiempo importante detalle, al pie de la cama una tablilla con los datos de Aiko estaba puesta.

_-__**SUZUKI AIKO**_

_-SEXO: FEMENINO_

_-16 AÑOS_

_-RH O+_

Quizás no era más que una coincidencia, pero su instinto les marcaba que debían investigar más. Sin duda había mucho más de lo que les habían informado. ¿Qué clase de futuro era ese?

.

.

.

**Hahahaha por fin termine, me enferme nivel casi hago mi testamento, ok exagero pero la verdad es que si me sentía morir. Ya sé que nomás pongo excusas cuando prometo que actualizare rápido pero en verdad a mí la gripa me mata (a quien no?). **

**En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, hahaha la verdad casi es descubierta, enserio me paso por la mente en matar a Aiko pero me arrepentí. Hablando de eso ¿Qué piensan de los chicos? ¿Les gustan los personajes?**

**Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios y por tomarse parte de su tiempo en leer. Sin más me despido :D**


	7. un paso a la verdad

Unos pequeños rayos de luz entraban por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, la suave respiración de las ocho personas que se encontraban dormidas era el único sonido en el lugar, una de ellas comenzó a despertar, sus ojos avellanas se abrieron lentamente, parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de recordar donde estaba.

―_salón del club, obscuridad, disparos, extraños, sangre, muerte, gritos, guerra, explosiones, más sangre…y más muerte_― esos eran el orden de los pensamientos de la hiperactiva baterista.

Se incorporó de la cama y observo alrededor, en la parte superior de las literas dormían, Yui, Ui, Mugi y ella, mientras que en la parte inferior estaban Jun, Azusa, Sawako y Mio, nadie más que ella estaba despierta, era casi irreal todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar todo fuera solo un sueño pero no, esta era la realidad.

Bajo de la litera con pesadez, observo a Mio quien dormía abrazando a una almohada e imagino que al despertar estaría desilusionada al darse cuenta de que la pesadilla a un no terminaba.

Al salir de la habitación se sorprendió al encontrar al joven rubio Kazuo quien dormía sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas, ¿habría pasado ahí toda la noche?, fue el pensamiento de Ritsu ―_quizás Nodoka lo mando a cuidarnos_―

Como si de un soldado entrenado se tratase el chico al escuchar los pasos de Ritsu que se acercaba a el despertó de un salto, apuntando a la chica quien alzo las manos en rendición total, el chico parpadeo un par de veces antes de bajar su rifle al notar que solo se trataba de la chica.

―lo lamento―dijo el chico apenado mientras se tallaba los ojos ― te has despertado temprano―

Ritsu lo miro detenidamente, el chico tenía ojeras y unos ligeros rasguños debido a la pelea del día anterior ― ¿pasaste aquí toda la noche?―

―Nodoka-san quiso asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo― dijo tranquilamente a lo que Ritsu tuvo un ligero sonrojo.

― ¿dónde están los demás?― pregunto Ritsu un tanto preocupada por el resto de los chicos.

―Hikari esta con Aiko en la enfermería, Hiroto debe ya estar despierto haciendo algunos arreglos a su nave― el chico se rasco la cabeza mientras pensaba ― y Mitzuki debe estar despierta también ayudando a limpiar el desastre de ayer― termino por decir el chico.

― ¿Cómo est…―Ritsu ya no pudo continuar por que una chica rubia apareció.

―Richaan…despertaste temprano ―dijo Mugi mientras se tallaba los ojos―Kazuo-kun buenos días― dijo sonriendo a lo que el chico aparto su mirada un tanto intimidado.

―yo…yo creo que debo irme ya, vendré por ustedes en un rato más―dijo el chico rubio antes de caminar a toda prisa y dejar a las chicas un tanto desconcertadas.

―"_que chico tan extraño_"―pensó Ritsu.

.

.

Aiko abrió lentamente los ojos, su cuerpo dolía, es como si un auto le hubiera pasado por encima, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido― "_disparos…me dispararon…Kenji… ¿ellas nos salvaron?"― _Giro su vista y noto a su primo dormir en una silla aun lado de ella, tenía el cabello más revuelto de lo normas, los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la boca ligeramente abierta ―_él duerme en cualquier sitio_―pensó ― Hikari…Hikari― le llamaba pero el chico no respondía, soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía un poco ―_tenía que ser su hijo_―pensó antes de tomar una manzana que se encontraba a un lado y se la arrojaba directo a la cabeza.

El chico salto rápidamente mientras se ponía en una pose de karate, reacciono después de escuchar la risa de su prima ―Aiko….has despertado― dijo de manera alegre.

― ¿cómo están ellas?―pregunto rápidamente Aiko.

―están a salvo, Kazuo estuvo de guardia toda la noche, creo que no tarda en venir a verte― la chica se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchas las palabras de su primo ―no sé si podremos seguir protegiéndolas….debemos regresarlas pronto― dijo el chico mientras en sus ojos una mirada nostálgica se formaba.

.

.

― ¡Hiroto!― el chico de ojos verdes se giró al escuchar su nombre ―Mitsuki…que pasa, vengo de recargar los misiles de mi nave― dijo el chico sonriente.

― si no me dices no me doy cuenta― dijo la chica mientras señalaba la ropa del chico la cual tenía grasa y polvo por todos lados ―estaba por pasar a ver a Aiko, estoy segura que Hikari no se ha movido de su lado en toda la noche―

― Bueno….es como su hermana menor, es lógico que se preocupe por ella― dijo el chico mientras con una franela se limpiaba las manos ―había algo que les quería preguntar― dijo serio.

―creo que ya sé que es lo que quieres decir― dijo la chica cortante ―no quiero hablar de eso―

El chico la miro fijamente― ¿sabes?...si yo tuviera la misma oportunidad que ustedes tiene ahora….la aprovecharía―

Mitsuki lo miro un tanto culpable, es verdad, la situación de su amigo era muy diferente a la suya, tan diferente y parecida a la vez.

Todas las chicas habían despertado por fin, tal y como había predicho Ritsu Mio al despertar se había deprimido al darse cuenta de que la situación en la que estaba no se trataba de una pesadilla, esta era la realidad, una cruel realidad.

― ¿seguro que debemos esperarlos?― pregunto la guitarrista mayor ―muero de hambre―

― Yui-sempai usted solo piensa en comer― la reprendió la gatita pero callo rápidamente al escuchas su estómago rugir lo que provoco que se sonrojara.

― Azu-nya también tiene hambre― dijo Yui mientras la abrazaba como era su costumbre― somos la una para la otra― dijo felizmente lo que provocaba que Azusa intentara escapar.

Mientras Ui intentaba que su hermana no asfixiara a su amiga y Jun apoyaba a Yui, RItsu molestaba a Mio quien aún estaba sensible por toda la situación.

― ¡Baka Ritsu!―dijo mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

Ajenas a todo eso Mugi y Sawako estaban planeando como conseguir información acerca de los chicos misteriosos.

― estoy segura de que hay algo más de lo que Nodoka nos ha dicho― dijo Sawako mientras se colocaba sus lentes ―debemos ser muy cuidadosas y recaudar información lo antes posible―

―Sawa-chan… ¿no debemos comentarlo con las chicas?―pregunto Mugi a su profesora quien negó con la cabeza.

― creo que eso la volvería mas paranoicas de lo que ya están―

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provoco que todas prestaran atención al chico que la habia abierto.

―yo…el desayuno― Kenji estaba nervioso, no le gustaba cuando las personas lo miraban fijamente.

― ¡hora de comer! Gritaron Ritsu y Yui quienes salieron rápidamente del cuarto.

―Sawako-sensei, Mugi-sempai ¿no vienen?― pregunto Azusa quien estaba por salir por la puerta y observaba que tanto como la profesora como la rubia estaban un tanto misteriosas.

― las alcanzaremos en un momento― dijo amablemente Mugi a lo que Azusa decidió dejarlas.

.

.

Nodoka se acomodaba las gafas frente al espejo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a sus amigas, dudaba en si decir la verdad o quedarse callada, soltó un suspiro de frustración ¿Cómo fue que acabaron ahí?, el futuro se les había adelantado demasiado, aunque a la vez eso les estaba dando una esperanza que ya creían perdida.

.

.

En el comedor las chicas observaban a varios heridos, escucharon sobre una ceremonia a los soldados caídos durante el ataque del día anterior.

― terminando de desayunar iré a ver como se encuentra Aiko-chan―dijo Ui a las chicas.

― Buena idea Ui-chan― dijo Mio ―nosotras también iremos―

― antes de eso Nodoka-san me dijo que les dijiera algo muy importante― dijo Mitsuki quien llegaba junto con Hiroto y Hikari.

Ambos chicos le entregaron a cada una muda de ropa que consistía en un uniforme de combate color negro y unas beretas.

― ¡genial!― exclamo Ritsu quien tomo inmediatamente su arma mientras que Mio y Azusa intentaban quitársela.

―pensándolo bien― dijo Mitsuki ―las armas serán después― y con esto Ritsu hiso un puchero.

― ¿dónde están Mugi y Sawako?― pregunto Hiroto.

― dijeron que vendría luego― comento Azusa quien miraba confundida las ropas y las armas.

.

.

El chico rubio caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos del lugar, buscaba a dos personas que conocía bien, las conocía tan bien como para estar casi seguro que no tardarían en investigar más sobre el futuro en el que estaban, las conocía tan bien que sabía dónde buscarían esa información, las conocía tan bien que al abrir la puerta del cuarto Nodoka-san no le sorprendió verlas con la cara pálida y con un montón de fotografías regadas en el suelo y varios cajones del buro abiertos y revueltos; las concia tan bien que sabía perfectamente lo que ambas dirían.

― ¿tienes algo que explicar?...Yamanaka Kazuo―

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? Por fin se ha descubierto la verdad.**

**El próximo cap. Será especial, les adelantare el título "mirando al pasado".**

**Espero les haya gustado y tratare de no atrasarme tanto en actualizar.**

**Sin más, me despido y nuevamente gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer lo que sale de mi loca cabeza :D**


	8. mirando al pasado

_¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por el principio? no, eso tardaría demasiado, quizás debería por contar cuando todo se volvió un caos._

_Todos los sobrevivientes aun recordaban ese día, día en que la guerra estallo, una tercera guerra mundial, quien lo diría, la devastación fue total, ciudades enteras fueron destruidas gracias al poder de las armas que los mismos humanos habían creado ¿y para qué? Simple, para destruirse entre sí y ganar ¿ganar qué? Nada, después de que todo acabo no había nada, todo quedo tan dañado que no había países que gobernar, el gobierno dejo de existir y cada quien intentaba sobrevivir como fuera._

_Claro que hubo muchos que aprovecharon esa situación y comenzaron a crear sus propios "gobiernos", habían otros que solo querían pasar un día más; los nuevos gobiernos eran tan autoritarios y crueles que grupos "rebeldes, opositores, anarquistas" o cualquier nombre que aquellos que se hacían llamar gobernantes les habían puesto no tardaron en existir. Ellos no estaban contra del gobierno, al contrario, querían a alguien que pusiera orden y paz entre todo el caos que existía, querían a alguien honesto y capaz, no a un tirano y sanguinario dictador el cual se hacía llamar "emperador". Y es aquí, justo en este punto cuando todo cambio._

― _¿segura que es la mejor opción?― una mujer de cabellos obscuros y ojos grises cargando a un pequeño de unos cuatro años le preguntaba a su esposa quien de la mano llevaba a una niña de siete años._

― _seguro….Yui y el resto ya se han unido― contesto tranquilamente la mujer castaña de brillantes ojos color avellana._

_Ambas caminaban por una larga fila de personas, algunos de ellos eran niños no más grandes que sus hijos, seguramente huérfanos de aquella terrible guerra. _

_Llegaron a una base, había muchas personas ahí. Todos ellos habían escapado de aquellos que se hacían llamar los nuevos gobernantes; ambas mujeres sonrieron cuando encontraron a una castaña y a una rubia entre toda esa multitud._

― _¡yui, Mugi!― grito la mujer de ojos avellana_

― _Mio-chan, Ricchan― decía la rubia quien no perdía aquella sonrisa amable a pesar de todo._

_El pequeño que cargaba la mujer morena miraba curioso a las mujeres con quienes hablaban sus madres._

― _Kenji-kun, Mitsuki-chan, han crecido mucho desde la última vez que los vimos― dijo la rubia ―seguramente se llevaran bien con Kazuo-kun―_

― _deben venir a donde están Azusa y Sawa-chan― dijo feliz la castaña mientras caminaban entre toda la multitud._

_La reunión fue nostálgica, abrazos, risas y lágrimas fueron los principales protagonistas, saber que estaban a salvo era muy distinto a verlas en personas y asegurarse que era así. Los pequeños miraban la escena confundidos, ellos niños que crecieron en la guerra, viendo la destrucción eran muy afortunados, su familia estaba junta, no pasaron hambre y no tenían que matar para vivir, no vieron morir a sus padres frente a sus ojos "aun no", fueron criados con amor y uno de ellos vivió la primer parte de su infancia con lujos al ser el nuevo "heredero Kotobuki"._

―_mama― decía un pequeño rubio de unos ocho años a una mujer alta de cabellera castaña y gafas ― ¿aquí viviremos?_

_La mujer se agacho a la altura de su hijo y con una mano le revolvió el cabello mientras le miraba a los ojos ― así es pequeño― le contesto una de sus madres._

―_Hikari-nya ¿quieres ir a jugar con los demás?― decía una mujer de ojos chocolate a su pequeño hijo castaño quien estaba aferrado a otra mujer de cabello obscuro._

_Una vez los niños estaban distraídos con sus juegos la conversación entre las mujeres se volvió más seria._

―_Jun y Ui llegaran en unos días― dijo Yui calmada ― Aiko-chan enfermo y no pudieron salir antes._

― _¿saben algo de Nodoka?― pregunto Mio, Todas negaron con la cabeza en respuesta._

_Pasaron algunos días, Ui y Jun llegaron con una pequeña en brazos, sabían que unirse a la resistencia era la mejor opción, temían por el bienestar de sus hijos, el entrenamiento era duro pero sabían que era lo mejor._

_Un día las puertas se abrieron y una caravana de vehículos con heridos y muertos llego, entre los heridos estaba aquella expresidenta estudiantil, y entre los cadáveres estaban su esposo y pequeña hija. Estuvieron con ella cuando despertó, estuvieron con ella cuando se desmorono al darse cuenta que había perdido a su familia, estuvieron con ella cuando dejo de comer y solo se dejó morir y estuvieron con ella cuando se unió a la lucha y decidió vengarlos; en un año tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento contra los opresores, fue un caos, hubieron muchos bajas pero a pesar de todo, ganaron._

― _¡ganamos!― grito Ritsu mientras sonreía y gotas de sudor se mezclaban con polvo y sangre sobre su rostro._

― _¡capitán!― decía Yui quien a pesar de tener un brazo roto producto de una explosión sonreía._

―_aun no soy capitán ¡pero algún día lo seré!― dijo la otra riendo ― vamos a buscar al resto._

_Encontrar a las demás con vida aunque no tan sanas fue una verdadera alegría. Varias pequeñas batallas se libraron, en algunas se perdía y en otras se ganaba, pasaron algunos años y decidieron que sus hijos debían aprender a defenderse, pronto ellos ya sabían disparar y desarmar a otra persona._

― _¡¿Por qué no?!― exigieron saber cuatro chicos bastante molestos._

― _¿acaso están locos?― contesto Mio ― no pueden ir, es muy peligroso―_

― _Pero mama, ustedes van a pelear todo el tiempo―_

― _lo hacemos para que ustedes no tengan que hacerlo― contesto Ritsu a su hija quien seguía molesta por que no los dejaban combatir._

― _Por favor― dijo el chico rubio con mirada suplicante._

― _eso no funciona conmigo― contesto tajante Sawako a su hijo._

― _ustedes son prácticamente unos niños― comenzó a decir Azusa ― no los arriesgaremos de esa manera._

―_pero mama ya tengo trece, Mitsuki también― contesto el chico castaño ―Kazuo ya tiene catorce, ya no somos unos niños._

―_te recuerdo que Aiko tiene doce― contesto Ui mirando a su hija quien apretaba fuertemente una escopeta._

― _¡yo también quiero pelear!― dijo fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban por caer._

_Ui se acercó a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza ― sé que es difícil pero… si nosotras morimos…ustedes tendrán que cuidar de los otros― le dijo suavemente._

_No importo que tan molestos estaban los chicos, ellas no los dejarías luchar…no aun._

_Los chicos caminaban resignados hacia sus cuartos cuando vieron como un chico de cabellos obscuros y ojos verdosos era sacado de la habitación de los nuevos reclutas, el chico hiso una mueca de disgusto que rápidamente cambio cuando vio a los chicos._

― _¿tan rápido te echaron?― pregunto burlonamente Hikari _

― _dije que tenía 15 pero no me creyeron― dijo molesto el chico a lo que los demás rieron._

― _Como se te ocurrió eso― pregunto Mitsuki ― hubiera sido más fácil si te pintaras un bigote―_

― _creí que al no tener padres me reclutarían más fácil pero son muy estrictos con la edad…al menos Kazuo podrá enlistarse el próximo año―_

_El mencionada simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos ― aunque tenga la edad dudo que me dejen― dijo con simpleza_

― _es una lástima, eres un buen francotirador, casi tan bueno como Mugi-san, casi tan bueno como yo piloteando ¿ya les dije que fui el mejor manejando el cazador?―_

_La plática continuo mientras caminaban, un año paso y el día menos pensado ocurrió lo impensable, el reloj marcaba las 2:43 a.m.; un gran estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, las alarmas se encendieron y todo se volvió un caos, los pasillos pronto se llenaron de personas con armas, niños llorando, varios disparos y explosiones se podían escuchar._

_Mitsuki intentaba abrirse paso entre toda la multitud mientras sostenía una berreta en su mano derecha y en la izquierda sostenía la mano de un pequeño que tenía los ojos llorosos y con la mirada buscaba desesperadamente a que alguien llegara a salvarlos._

― _¡Mitsuki!― escucho que alguien le llamaba y al girar la vista pudo ver a su amiga Aiko quien intentaba alcanzarla dando empujones entre todas las personas._

― _¿¡dónde están los demás?!― exigió saber la morena a su amiga._

_La chica castaña intento recobrar el aliento ― n…no lo sé… estoy segura que los chicos están juntos, quizás nos estén buscando― dijo intentando sonar convincente._

― _Onee-chan… ¿dónde están nuestras madres?― preguntaba el pequeño a su hermana y esta simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa._

_Se abrieron paso entre toda la multitud hasta que una fuerte explosión provoco que todo se sacudiera, las luces parpadearon y trozos de concreto y polvo comenzaba a caer._

― _¡debemos evacuar rápido!― grito Mitzuki mientras se levantaba junto a su hermano y Aiko._

_Intentaron por las salidas de emergencia las cuales estaban saturadas, los que no peleaban intentaba escapar, una parte de ellos quería pelear y otra deseaba encontrar a sus seres queridos._

― _¡Aiko, Mitzuki, Kenji!― escucharon una voz que les llamaba con desesperación, alzaron la vista y pudieron ver a un chico de cabellos castaños quien se abría paso entre la multitud intentado llegar hasta ellos ― ¡vamos, hay un helicóptero esperando!― les informo el castaño._

_Si adentro todo era un caos, afuera era el infierno mismo, cadáveres eran parte de la vista principal, fuego, explosiones, disparos, sangre y gritos eran los protagonistas._

― _¡resiste! ¡No me dejes!― suplicaba una mujer rubia a su exprofesora que yacía en el suelo recargada en una pared, los lentes estaban tirados a un lado con los cristales rotos; en el pecho un agujero del cual no dejaba de brotar sangre daba a entender que no duraría mucho._

― _Mu…Mugi chan― intentaba hablar con dificultad, vio que la rubia tenía ganas de callarla, de suplicar que no se esforzara, que todo estaría bien, que se mejoraría ― ve…Kazuo― fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre, antes de que su corazón dejara de latir y solo quedara un cadáver, uno más entre las desenas que desfilaban ante sus ojos._

_Los sollozos de la rubia provocaron que una castaña y una morena se acercaran corriendo, portaban rifles y sus rostros estaban cubiertos con sudor, polvo y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, al ver la imagen lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

― _Mugi-chan…vamos― dijo delicadamente Azusa a su amigas quien con recelo soltó el cuerpo de la mujer mayor._

_Yui se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano ― debemos encontrar al resto― dijo con voz calmada._

― _¡más rápido Mio!― gritaba Ritsu mientras corrida por las escaleras de incendios hacia la parte superior del edificio, Mio corría detrás de ellas casi sin aliento._

― _¿porque no los buscamos en sus habitaciones?―_

― _A estas alturas lo más probable es que intente salir… Mitsuki es muy lista, estoy segura de que está cuidando de Kenji en estos momentos― dijo con orgullo._

― _¿seguro que sabes lo que haces?― pregunto un chico rubio a su amigo moreno quien oprimía varios botones de un helicóptero el cual se encontraba en la parte más alta del edificio y cubierto por un gran domo que cubría a otras naves las cuales se iban llenando de otras personas, principalmente niños y mujeres._

― _¡completamente!― le grito el chico._

― "_¿Dónde están?"― Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico mientras los sonidos de disparos lo hacían estremecer._

_Mugi corría aunque no podía distinguir bien por donde iba, de sus ojos aun no dejaban de salir lagrimas pero tenía que continuar, debía encontrar a Kazuo y ponerlo a salvo y quien sabe, quizás deba despedirse para siempre de él._

_Mitsuki, Aiko, Kenji y Hikari por fin habían conseguido llegar hasta donde estaba el helicóptero ― ¡donde están nuestras madres!― pregunto irritado el pequeño Kenji._

_Mitsuki se giró para ver todo lo que ocurría alrededor, sabía que el domo no resistiría mucho, sabía que si no salían de ahí pronto, jamás lo harían, sabía que debía poner a Kenji a salvo, aunque todo su ser le gritara que se quedara y peleara._

― _ellas vendrán pronto― le dijo a su hermano mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba dentro del helicóptero y le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, los ojos avellana del niño brillaban tal y como brillaban los de Ritsu aunque tenía esa mirada de miedo tan distintiva de Mio._

― _¿y ahora?― pregunto Aiko quien estaba detrás de ella; Mitsuki la vio a ella, vio a Hiroto quien estaba impaciente por despegar, observo a Kazuo y Hikari quienes sostenían sus armas con temor sus armas, y entonces lo entendió, es verdad, eran solo unos niños._

― _¡Mitsu!― la chica busco desesperadamente de donde provenía la voz y entonces las noto, entre toda la multitud dos mujeres se acercaban rápidamente a ellos, la morena se abalanzo hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos ―¿¡donde está tu hermano?!― pregunto angustiada Mio._

― _está en la nave― dijo Mitsuki y Mio corrió hacia el mientras que Ritsu abrazaba a su hija y le susurraba "buen trabajo"_

_Kazuo, Aiko y Kikari observaban alrededor esperando encontrar a sus respectivas madres, Hikari casi cae cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, el chico de inmediato se sintió tranquilo ― Hikari-nya… que bueno que estas a salvo― dijo Yui con una sonrisa. Azusa de inmediato reviso a su hijo asegurándose de que no estuviera herido; unos sollozos acompañados de lamentos llamaron la atención de todos, Mugi abrazaba fuertemente a Kazuo quien lloraba fuertemente al igual que su madre._

― _¿Qué…que sucede?... ¿dónde está Sawako-san?― pregunto Aiko a sus tías quienes solo agacharon la cabeza y negaron lentamente, mas sollozos se hicieron presentes._

―_solo un poco más― decía cansada Ui quien llevaba casi arrastrando a su esposa quien tenía la pierna derecha prácticamente desecha ―están ahí, lo sé― le repetía mientras subían por unos escalones del edificio, los disparos cada vez se oían mas cerca, atacar de madrugada cuando nadie se lo espera ¡que cobarde!_

―_Ui― le llamo Jun ―ya vienen―dijo con voz cansada ― si no me dejas aquí no podrás llegar por Aiko-chan―_

― _¡no te dejare!― repitió mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y la otra simplemente le daba una sonrisa burlona._

― _Lo se…pero debes hacerlo, te veré pronto lo prometo― Ui la miro y aunque su corazón estaba hecho añicos, sabía que debía hacerlo, ambas habían jurado proteger a Aiko a cualquier costo, un casto beso en los labios cargado de amor fue la despedida._

―"_querrá matarme cuando sepa que mentí― pensó tristemente Jun mientras sacaba una granada de uno de sus bolsillos ―"que irónico"― fue todo lo que pensó antes de ver las armas de los atacantes acercarse y quitar el seguro de la granada y la explosión acabara con su vida y la de aquellos que se acercaban disparando hacia todas direcciones._

_Ui corrió los últimos pisos que sobraban para llegar a la azotea, justo cuando la puerta final estaba delante de ella el sonido de una explosión la detuvo, sabia de que se trataba, la odiaba, ¿¡cómo podía?!, la promesa la mantuvo cuerda y abrió la puerta para ver a su hija quizás por última vez._

_La explosión había desconcertado a todos, el helicóptero estaba a punto de despegar, Aiko se negaba a subir sin sus madres, justo cuando iba a protestar por cuarta vez vio a la castaña acercarse con los ojos rojos por el llanto y sin Jun a su lado, fue todo lo que necesito para romper en llanto y correr a abrazarla._

― _Las puertas no resistirán más― alguien informo, las balas de las naves enemigas rebotaban por el domo ya cuarteado, si salían morían, si se quedaban morían, que hacer._

― _Tengo una idea― dijo Ritsu con voz seria y calmada, esa voz asustaba a Mio, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. ― necesito que suban rápido― les dijo a los chicos quienes obedecieron rápidamente._

_Los chicos observaban como sus madres hablaban sobre el plan que se les había ocurrido, observaron sus reacciones, primero fue sorpresa, luego tristeza y por ultimo determinación._

― _mama que suce…―Mitsuki no pudo continuar, su madre morena la callo con un dedo mientras besaba en la frente a su hermano y después a ella._

― _Cuida de tu hermano― fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse._

―_eres muy fuerte, no te rindas jamás ― dijo Ritsu a su hija mayor y después se acercó a su hijo para decirle algo en el oído que hiso que el chico riera._

_El corazón de todos dejo de latir por un momento cuando notaron que sus madres de despedían de ellos como su nunca más volvieran a verse._

― _debes practicar con tu guitarra, come muchas cosas deliciosas y duerme mucho― le decía Yui a su hijo quien estaba un tanto en schok. _

― _debes decirle que estudie y se porte bien― la regañaba Azusa _

― _Hikari-Nya es muy listo, y aprende muy rápido, es perfecto― dijo Yui mientras sonreía._

_Azusa también sonrió, es verdad, su hijo a pesar de ser distraído e incluso un poco torpe era sumamente listo, responsable y aprendía todo con una gran facilidad ― Simplemente se feliz ¿de acuerdo?― fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo a su hijo, después un beso y se alejó con Yui._

― _Por favor no te enojes― le decía Mugi a Kazuo quien tenía la cabeza gacha para que sus lágrimas no se notasen ― sabes que te amaremos por siempre― y saco un collar con un corazón en donde estaba la fotografía de Sawako y Mugi sosteniendo a un pequeño rubio de no más de un año de edad._

― _sé que aun eres una niña pero algún día entenderás los sacrificios que se hacen cuando amas a alguien― dijo Ui mientras besaba la cabeza de su hija por última vez― te amo y sé que Jun también te ama, te amamos como no te imaginas― _

― _¡chicas!― escucharon que alguien les llamaba y al encontrar la voz no pudieron evitar sonreír, Nodoka estaba como piloto en un avión el cual llevaba a varias personas "cuídalos por favor" pensaron todas._

_El helicóptero al igual que las otras naves comenzaron a despegar, tal y como habían dicho, el domo no resistió más y colapso, las ráfagas de balas comenzaron a caer como lluvia, varias explosiones se hicieron presentes y por fin hubo un momento en que tuvieron el punto exacto por donde escapar, varias naves enemigas comenzaron a caer repentinamente y eso les daba una valiosa oportunidad para salir._

_De nada sirvieron los insultos y suplicas a Hiroto para que regresara, el chico pidió disculpas mientras intentaba mantener la vista despejada a pesar del llanto, "se los prometí" repetía el chico, la noche anterior la base contaba con 1,230 personas, ese día únicamente pudieron escapar 587._

― seguimos esperando― repitió Sawako al joven rubio quien se había dejado llevar por sus recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que se había jurado, no se volverían a repetir.

― Yo también― dijo finalmente el chico.

.

.

.

**Hahahaha ¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad es que este capítulo me dio bastante lata, cambie decenas de veces de parecer, pero creo que quedo decente. ¡Por fin se descubrió todo el misterio de esos chicos!, ahora veremos cómo marcha todo más adelante.**

**En verdad agradezco sus comentarios, y el hecho de que se tomen la molestia de leer esto (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo), en fin, sin más me despido.**


	9. sin decir la verdad

― ¡ustedes no entienden la situación!― gritaba el chico de cabellos dorados a unas aun sorprendidas Mugi y Sawako.

― es verdad, aun no entendemos muchas cosas― decía Mugi con voz calmada y suave mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su ahora "hijo".

Kazuo retrocedió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que Mugi se acercaba a el ―no pueden decir nada de esto a las demás― dijo de manera cortante.

― ¿Por qué?― intervino Sawako

― Porque si algo llegase a salir mal― el chico tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras las miraba fijamente ― nosotros podríamos no existir―

Yui miraba detenidamente el rifle que estaba en sus manos, Azusa y Mio simplemente tenían rostro de miedo y preocupación ¿enserio tenían que aprender a defenderse o de otro modo morirían?, Ritsu, bueno Ritsu estaba bastante emocionada, tanto que Mio tuvo que golpearla al darse cuenta que estaba apuntando a todo lo que se encontrara alrededor incluyendo a ella.

Ui observaba a su hermana y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada, Jun al igual que Ritsu parecía bastante emocionada "seria genial tomarme fotos con estas armas" fuero sus pensamientos.

Mitsuki y Hikari suspiraron con desánimos al ver la actitud de las chicas ¿en serio ellas eran sus madres? ¿Las mismas que tuvieron innumerables batallas?, bueno, si eran ellas pero con muchos años menos.

― ¡muy bien escuchen!― grito fuertemente Mitsuki para llamar la atención de las chicas ― ya que ustedes vienen del pasado deben saber que no podemos permitir que alguna muera, eso sería desastroso y podría afectar gravemente nuestro futuro―

― estamos en un futuro semi-destruido donde hay explosiones cada 5 minutos… ¿enserio podría ser peor? ―pregunto Ritsu mientras intentaba arrebatarle a Mio el rifle que le había sido quitado segundos antes.

― escuchen…aunque no lo crean esto es algo muy serio― ahora fue el turno de Hikari de hablar, el chico se mostraba serio y con gran presencia ― puede que llegue a haber una situación en la cual no podamos protegerlas, es por eso que les daremos un entrenamiento básico para que se puedan defender en caso de una emergencia―Todas las chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí un tanto confundidas.

― Y… ¿ustedes nos entrenaran?― pregunto Azusa ― ¿no será muy peligroso?― lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo de lo normal.

― No te preocupes Azu-nya ¡yo te protegeré!― contesto Yui mientras se abalanzaba hacia la pequeña guitarrista y esta intentaba librarse del sofocante abrazo. Hikari al ver esa escena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

― ¿han entendido?― pregunto Kazuo a Mugi y Sawako, ellas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza.

― vallamos con el resto― dijo el chico.

― ¿Nodoka-san?― pregunto el joven piloto a su mentora quien se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia donde Hikari y Mitsuki intentaban entrenar a las chicas ― ¿no cree que es algo peligroso?― Nodoka se gira para ver al chico.

― solo es una forma de prevenir algún accidente― dijo con simpleza la mujer mayor.

― es de ellas de quienes hablamos… "ellas" ―dijo el chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra― sería sumamente desastroso si llegaran a saber quiénes son ellos realmente― el chico también dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de chicos que intentaban cargar un rifle sin mucho éxito.

― lo sé ― contesto Nodoka y después de esto se levantó y acomodo las gafas ― creo que tú también deberías ayudarlos, después de todo…. también les tenías aprecio.

Mitsuki se llevó una de sus manos a la cara un tanto avergonzada, Mio le había dado un fuerte golpe a Ritsu después de que la había asustado con un disparo falso.

― Ya basta― dijo Mitsuki intentando recuperar su postura ― hoy solo veremos lo básico, desarmar, armar y cargar un arma, es sencillo así que por favor presten atención― esto último lo dijo mirando hacia Yui y Ritsu quienes solo dieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

Cuando Mitsuki y Hikari comenzaron a explicarle a las chicas apareció Kazuo quien parecía un tanto preocupado, detrás de él venían Mugi y Sawako que parecían nerviosas e incomodas.

―llegan tarde― dijo preocupada Mitsuki a Kazuo, la chica noto la mirada extraña en su amigo, el cual no ni una palabra y se dispuso a sacar si glock para cargarla.

En el hospital Aiko intentaba ponerse de pie, la herida provocaba que con cada movimiento sintiera un fuerte dolor.

― Si no guardas reposo tardaras más en sanar― Aiko alzo la vista para ver a Hiroto de pie frente de la cama.

―necesito…― la chica no siguió hablando por que el chico se acercó hasta ella para recostarla.

― Lo que necesitas es descansar― dijo el chico con una sonrisa ― debo ir con los demás ¿puedes creer que les están enseñando a pelear?― la sonrisa del chico se volvió un tanto forzada ―Nodoka-san dijo que podía ayudar…no creo que deba… o no lo sé―

Aiko noto la actitud del chico, ella sabía que el chico le tenía mucho aprecio a todos, ellos fueron como su familia, todo esto sin duda los afecta a todos. Tomo su mano y le dio una cálida sonrisa ― Azusa-san era buena piloteando, creo que sería interesante si le enseñaras― dijo la chica, el chico sonrió esta vez de manera sincera.

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento las chicas se encontraban en el comedor, desde hacía unos minutos Ritsu noto que Mio estaba un tanto extraña.

― Azu-nya… estoy demasiada cansada― Yui prácticamente se abalanzo sobre la gatita dejando caer todo su peso, Azusa intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras la empujaba.

― Oye Mio― hablo Ritsu notando que Mio miraba fijamente hacia donde estaban Mitzuki, Kazuo y Hikari ―percebes―ir susurro al oído.

Mio de inmediato se tapó los oídos murmurando "no escuche nada, no escuche nada", Mio al notar la risa de su amiga de inmediato la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza ―Baka Ritsu― dijo la chica.

― Mio ¿te pasa algo?― pregunto Ritsu ― durante el entrenamiento estabas un tanto rara― Ritsu estaba preocupada por Mio, la chica era frágil, quizás este mundo no era para ella.

―yo…yo― las chicas notaron a Kenji que sostenía una bandeja con comida, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía bastante nervioso ― pu…puedo―

― Kenji quiere sentarse con ustedes― hablo Hikari quien había llegado de repente ― es bastante tímido―

Kenji ahora tenía la mirada gacha y el rostro más rojo que antes.

―por supuesto― Hablo Mugi quien arrastro una silla para que el chico se sentara aun lado de ella justo delante de Mio.

― Hikari-kun ¿Cómo esta Aiko?― pregunto Ui al chico.

― Kazuo acaba de ir a verla― dijo el castaño ― Mitsuki dijo que ella ara guardia esta noche…si quieren pueden ir a verla―

― queríamos ir antes pero…con lo del entrenamiento no pudimos…iremos en cuanto terminemos― dijo Mio.

― les encargo a Kenji― el chico se alejó dejando a las chicas con el pequeño.

― ¡Ricchan, Ricchan! ― gritaba Yui emocionada ― este niño tiene los mismos ojos que tu―

Todas se giraron a verlo, el chico que instantes antes había controlado su sonrojo, ahora estaba más rojo que nunca, intentaba esconderla mirada bastante nervioso, en efecto el chico tenia los mismos ojos dorados de Ritsu.

― es verdad, quizás sea mi hijo perdido― hablo de modo bromista Ritsu.

Las palabras de la chica provocaron que Kenji se pusiera de pie bastante nervioso y comenzara a correr dejando a todas las chicas confundidas.

―"_Baka Ritsu creo que tienes razón"―_ pensó Mio al ver como el chico salía huyendo.

Mugi y Sawako se miraron entre sí, ellas eran las únicas que sabían exactamente la razón del por qué el chico había salido huyendo.

Kazuo apenas había llegado a la enfermería ― ¿Por qué no pasas?― el chico se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

― creí que estabas dormida ― dijo el chico

― Hiroto se acaba de ir, escuche que están entrenando a las demás―

Kazuo tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado de la chica ―si…es una locura― el chico se veía nervioso, se llevó una mano a la nuca y evitaba mirara a la chica a los ojos.

― Kazuo-sempai― hablo la chica llamando la atención del oji azul ― ¿pasa algo?―

― te he dicho que no me llames sempai…si quieres hacerlo delante de los demás está bien…pero cuando estemos solos no lo hagas―

―Kazuo― volvió a hablar Aiko, ahora el chico la miro a los ojos Azules Vs Castaños ―dime por favor― suplico la chica.

― Sawako-san y Mugi-san saben quiénes somos―

Aiko cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar sus emociones, sabía que cualquier error podría ser fatal…o quizás no.

.

.

.

**¡Yo de nuevo!, sé que me ausente por un tiempo (bueno no tanto pero ya los extrañaba) estuve demasiado ocupada, pero ahora estoy libre así que actualizare más rápido. Espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo será emocionando así que prepárense.**

**Estoy planeando una nueva historia, pero no estoy muy segura sobre si lo subo o no, es algo mas parecido a mi primera historia, me gustaría que me digieran si les interesa que lo suba o espero a terminar este.**

**Sin más me despido, de nuevo muchisisisimas gracias por leer mis historias, lean y sean felices. Sin más me despido, nos leemos pronto.**


	10. una respuesta

Dos semanas pasan demasiado rápido, en dos semanas las chicas sabían lo básico de defensa, pero seamos sinceros dos semanas no bastan para enseñarles a sobrevivir en un mundo semi-destruido.

― Onee-chan…Onee-chan― insistía la menor de las Hirasawa a su hermana mayor quien se había quedado dormida "como siempre", llegarían tarde al entrenamiento "de nuevo" si la chica perezosa no se levantaba.

― ¡Yui-sempai!― la pequeña guitarrista intervino al notar que los esfuerzos de su amiga o ayudaban mucho a despertar a Yui ― ¡Yui-sempai! ¡Levántese!―

Yui en vez de despertar simplemente atrapo a la gatita entre sus brazos y la apretó como si fuera un oso de peluche contra su pecho haciendo que la pobre de Azusa se sonrojara a más no poder.

― ¡hey Yui! ¡despierta!...la pobre de Azusa morirá asfixiada si no la sueltas― dijo en modo bromista Ritsu quien junto al resto de las chicas se encontraban ya en la puerta listas para salir.

― ¿Azu-nya?― murmuro Yui, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una Azusa entre sus brazos que por extraño que parezca no luchaba por zafarse de esa situación ― Azu-nya buenos días… estas...― Yui no continuo, en cuanto soltó a la chica, esta salió corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a todos un tanto sorprendidas.

― creo que es mejor que te des prisa, no debemos dejar esperando a los demás― respondió con calma Mio.

Ritsu noto que desde hacía ya varios días Mio estaba demasiada rara, casi no le hablaba ¿Por qué Mio? Se preguntaba con tristeza Ritsu e ignoraba lo que ocurría alrededor.

.

.

.

Aiko caminaba con lentitud por uno de los pasillos del lugar acompañada de Mitsuki, ambas llevaban un paso demasiado lento, Aiko se estaba recuperando rápidamente, la herida aun no cerraba del todo, pero ahora podía andar libremente.

― ¿Qué piensas sobre el asunto de Sawako-san y Mugi-san?― pregunto Aiko a su amiga.

― es extraño…pensé que al enterarse buscarían más respuestas pero…creo que se rindieron― dijo calmadamente la morena.

Aiko dejo de caminar, se llevó una mano a su herida y se dispuso a mirar hacia donde se veía correr a una Azusa bastante molesta.

― quizás sea lo mejor― respondió la castaña.

.

.

.

Kenji llevaba una pila de cajas en brazos, era tan alta que apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba, de pronto su vista quedo despejada, el chico se sorprendió al ver a Mio cargar la mitad de las cajas y le sonreía con amabilidad.

― Buen dia Kenji-kun― le saludo Mio

El chico se puso nervioso de inmediato, tardo unos segundos en responder ― bu..Buen día Akiya…―

― solo dime Mio― lo corto la bajista ― ¿a dónde llevas esto?

― a la bodega… son algunas provisiones, después del ataque algunas provisiones se perdieron―

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, por alguna razón Mio se sentía a gusto con el chico, esos brillantes ojos le recordaban demasiado a la hiperactiva baterista.

.

.

.

Hikari y Hiroto se encontraban esperando a las chicas, estaban en el patio principal, una mesa con diferentes armas se encontraba delante de ellos, pero sin rastro de las chicas aun; el de ojos verdes saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno al castaño.

― antes que lleguen― dijo Hiroto mientras encendía el suyo.

Hikari le dio una calada al suyo y dejo salir el humo de sus labios con cierta lentitud ― no entiendo porque Nodoka-san nos obliga a esto―

― quizás solo quiere que pasen tiempo juntos― respondió su amigo.

Hikari se tensó, no era común verso así, podía estar serio pero jamás molesto o estresado, no importaba si se sentía mal, al igual que su prima Aiko el siempre mostraba una sonrisa aunque fuese falsa.

― Como si eso ayudara― dijo el chico mirando el cielo.

.

.

.

Kazuo caminaba con cuidado, desde hacía días se la pasaba cuidando que ni la chica rubia ni la profesora lo vieran, las estaba evitando y hasta ese momento parecía tener resultados. Hasta ese momento.

― ibas a un lado Kazuo-kun― esa era la inconfundible voz de Mugi lo que provoco que el chico saltara del susto ¡de donde salió!

― nos has estado evitando― le reclamo la chica ― y te entiendo―

― Lo siento― se disculpó el chico ― es que todo esto es…un tanto raro… me alegra que hayas sido tú y no Sawako― el chico parecía relajado e incluso sonrió con lo último que dijo.

Mugi también rio y no pudo evitar imaginar al chico siendo reprendido por la querida maestra y ella intentando abogar por su hijo ―supongo que de las dos ella era quien más te castigaba―

― ¡qué va! Solo bastaba que me mirara para que entendiera que estaba en problemas, tú también eras bastante temible, una vez me escape con Hiroto y Hikari en un helicóptero, aún recuerdo la cara de ambas al volver ¡no sé cómo sigo con vida!―

Ambos comenzaron a reír, de pronto la tensión y la incomodidad desaparecieron, quizás no todo sea malo, quizás el que ellas estén aquí significa recuperar las esperanzas, quizás no todo estaba perdido.

.

.

.

Nodoka se encontraba piloteando un helicóptero, observaba el radar con impaciencia, por fin el sonido en él le hiso sonreír, aterrizo en una lugar destruido, escombros esparcidos por todos lados, lo que parecía ser un gran edificio ahora era solo un montículo de piedras, fierros y escombros.

La mujer de las gafas camino por el lugar, como podía haberlo olvidado, que estúpida fue, "el proyecto cero" la esperanza que tenían antes del ataque quizás sea la respuesta, quizás si las lograban enviar a casa antes de que algo grave pase…quizás todo eso cambie.

_Nodoka recordaba aquella junta, en ella discutían sobre un nuevo proyecto, buscaban crear una máquina que les permitiera poder enviar mensajes por medio de ondas de radio al pasado, las ondas de radio quedaban suspendidas en el espacio, discutían la manera de cómo hacerlas regresar, quizás de esa forma pudiera evitar la guerra y de alguna forma su futuro._

― "Quizás alguien filtro información sobre el proyecto, los del nuevo gobierno tienen mayor equipo, mayor tecnología y mejores científicos"― pensó finalmente Nodoka.

.

.

.

― llegan tarde― hablo con calma Hikari a las chicas que ya se encontraban listas de pie frente a las armas.

― Lo sentimos― se disculpó Ui

La práctica continua, se sentía cierta tensión entre las chicas, Azusa seguía molesta con Yui por lo de la mañana, Mio apenas y le dirigía la palabra a Ritsu y Sawako estaba molesta con Mugi por no haber hablado con Kazuo sin decirle.

― chicas― hablo Hiroto ― Nodoka me permitió enseñarles a pilotear, las que quieran simplemente avísenme―

Las chicas se sorprendieron, las más entusiastas eran Azusa y Ritsu, en cambio Mio le aterraba la idea de volar por ella misma.

Hikari miro a su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír ―Azusa-chan ¿te gustaría intentarlo?― pregunto el castaño a la versión joven de su madre.

Azusa asistió emocionada y el simplemente rio.

― Entonces Azusa-chan― hablo Hiroto ― te enseñare a volar― Azusa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acto que no paso desapercibido para Yui quien miro con recelo al chico de ojos verdes, esto también lo noto Hikari quien rio ante los celos de su madre.

.

.

.

Nodoka había aterrizado ya en la base, Aiko y Mitsuki la esperaban impacientes, todo lo que Nodoka les dijo por radio había sido "lo encontré", pero aun no sabían a que se refería.

― Se cómo regresarlas a casa― fue lo que dijo al bajarse.

Aiko y Mitsuki se miraron sorprendías, se sentían alegres y al mismo tiempo nostálgicas.

.

.

.

.

**Holaaaa, sé que les prometi un capítulo más emocionante pero me salto una mejor idea, algo con lo que quizás me odien :3 jajaja, para eso tendrán que esperar el sig cap.**

**Quería subir antes pero no había podido escribir, mi salud no estuvo muy bien que digamos y mi madre cuidaba que no me acercara al computador.**

**En fin, sin más me despido, lean y sean felices.**


End file.
